Fuji no es lo que aparenta
by Arctic Symmetry
Summary: Fuji no es quien dice ser, cuando Seigaku llega a ver un vistazo del verdadero Fuji, el ya se había ido de Japon. FujixTezuka/FujixEiji. Siendo reescrita
1. Algun Dia se lo Dire

*Capitulo 1*

No estaba seguro, no había razón alguna por la que el debía de pensar así. ¿Por que siempre pensar en los peores escenarios posibles? Si salía mejor de lo que pensaba se sentiría como un idiota. Pero no podía evitarlo, esa sensación de falta de aire, ese presentimiento inevitable de que todo va a salir mal. Tenia miedo, bastante miedo de lo que la confesión podría traer. ¿Seria mejor escapar acaso? Desaparecer de sus vidas sin decir por que, sin advertencia alguna, mostrarse como el idiota que se sentía

No. La ultima imagen que dejaría no seria la de un cobarde, si lo recordarían seria por los momentos juntos que pasaron. "Si tan solo fuera tan fácil" pensó Fuji, elevando la mirada al cielo gris que amenazaba con lagrimas de lamento, solamente pudiendo consolarse con su misma fría brisa. El silencio los dominaba, un silencio firme pero compasivo, dejando espacio para que ambos pudieran respirar. Sin embargo ya había sido bastante tiempo. El cómodo silencio ya había partido para así dejar a su caprichoso e indolente amigo.

"Tarde o temprano tendrás que decírselo" interrumpió Eiji quien estaba algo incomodo por el silencio después de un rato. Sentía que debía de decir algo, pero no sabia que decir, no quería herir los sentimientos del otro pero tampoco se quería quedar callado por miedo a decir algo que sabia que era verdad. Tenia que sobrepasar ese sentimiento de desconforme. El nunca se considero bueno para dar consejos, y jamás se habría imaginado estar en donde ahora se sentaba. A lado de el, de la persona que el tanto respetaba y _amaba_, ¿Como amigo? Y esa duda que lo había estado molestando había vuelto a la superficie. Lo quería, lo respetaba, siempre lo había visto hacia arriba con admiración. ¿Pero acaso esos sentimientos eran síntomas de amor? De amor _verdadero_- no como amigo, no como familia pero ¿como alguien más? Pero este no era momento para jugar con pensamientos locos e inexplicables, su amigo lo necesitaba.

El pelicafe suspiro y sonrío con amargura, lo sabia. Sabía que alguna vez se lo tenía que decir. Miro a su amigo y con la misma sonrisa repitió las palabras que se habían transformado en su escusa. "No tuve corazón para decírselo"

_Cobarde_.

Pero era verdad y el pelirrojo entendía muy bien. Era el mas chico de sus familia, sin embrago el siempre había podido sentir y presenciar esa necesidad de _proteger_ a los hermanos. Ese trabajo voluntario que tenían los mayores, esa _necesidad_ de protegerlos del mal de los demás. No importaba cuanto dijeran que se odiaban, cuantos sentimientos de celos sintieran, no importaba nada de eso por que los hermanos siempre se iban a querer en su propia forma. Tenían un lazo de sangre que no podría ser destruido ni por voluntad propia.

"Estaré a tu lado si me prometes comprarme un helado después" propuso con una esperanzada sonrisa, una seña de paz y un ojo cerrado a modo de guiño. " _Conmigo_ ahí no debería ser tan difícil, eh?"

A quien engañaba, se sentía tonto y por primera vez deseaba pensar antes de hablar. ¿Que le hacia pensar que el solo el estar ahí a su lado en momentos de increíble intimidad _familiar_ haría todo mejor? Un intento fallido de animar a su amigo. Quería retirar lo dicho, estaba _humillado_ de su propio comentario y quería decirle que estaba diciendo puras tonterías que no le hiciera caso. Sin embargo por fin la vio.

¡Esa sonrisa! Esa sonrisa perdida había vuelto a las facciones del llamado tensai, provocando que el mismo sonriera. "Trato. ¿Entonces me acompañas a mi casa? Yuuta no fue a la escuela ya que se resfrío. Probablemente falte a las lecciones de tenis y piano también." Explico para después susurrar lo último, "al igual que yo"

"No sabia que tenias clases de tenis aparte. ¡Quizá por eso eres _tan_ bueno!" sonrío Eiji, "Y piano…"

"Es un secreto. Empecé por que así me lo ordenaron pero eso ya no importa. _No se lo dirás a nadie_"

Un comando que seguiría, nada más por ser Fuji. Quizá en cualquier otro día este se sentiría _intimidado_ por el comando del mayor pero hoy no, al contrario, se sentía feliz ya que Fuji le _confiaba_ un secreto y sabia que el lo guardaría. El pelirrojo sonrio felizmente. Todo un personaje había resultado ser su querido amigo, sin embargo, el ya lo sabia, muy adentro el ya sabia que Fuji era especial. Fuji era _perfecto_. Fuji era el tensai. Fuji era Fuji y tan solo eso lo hacia una persona increíble.

Eiji volteo a ver al otro, la sonrisa que alguna vez estuvo ahí se había vuelto a hundir, dejando atrás unos ojos melancólicos junto con facciones _serias_. "Ya nos saltamos las practicas de la mañana, y pronto van a empezar las clases, deberíamos volver" pronuncio su gatuno amigo. Usualmente este se sentía asustado de saltarse las prácticas. Después de todo, Tezuka sabia _muy_ bien que hacer con aquellas personas. Pero a Fuji no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo, parecía que nunca iba a volver y eso le asustaba, al igual que a los demás. Ya hacia tiempo, _bastante_ tiempo que el mayor no atendía las practicas, tanto tiempo que había perdido su lugar como titular, tanto tiempo que estaba en riesgo de que lo _corrieran_ del club y probablemente reprobara al no tener los créditos. ¿Pero le importaba? No.

Y Eiji se había convencido de que no lo podía dejar solo y que el de alguna manera lo ayudaría. Este lo necesitaba, podía _ver_ el dolor que su amigo estaba sintiendo y como poco a poco lo comía con intención de no dejar nada. Eiji siempre se había preguntado por que nadie hacia nada, no había visto a nadie extender la mano y se preguntaba el por que. ¿Acaso nadie entendía que este no era _solo_ un capricho, recelos por haber perdido en algún partido, tan solo una escusa boba? Esto era algo más, lo sabia. Pero todo ocurrió en tan solo unos días, era tan _impredecible_, tan _repentino_ que había dejado paralizados a todos. Después de todo, quien habría pensado que el famoso y sonriente tensai del equipo _desapareciera_ y dejara de tener contacto alguno con todas las personas que alguna vez conoció, dejando atrás nada con que _explicar_ su comportamiento.

"No. Dijiste que me ibas a acompañar a decirle a mi hermano, ¿no?"

"Si, pero pensé que eso iba a ser después…"

"Ahora es el tiempo perfecto. Vamos" sonrío Fuji.

Pero ese no era la _sonrisa_ de Fuji.

Así pasaron dos clases, Eiji y Fuji permanecían en el techo, hablando de tonterías, llenando el silencio del que Eiji tenía miedo. Era incomodo, largo y deprimente pero mas que nada le recordaba que las cosas no estaban bien.

"Vamos" Fuji se levanto y ágilmente salto del techo para aterrizar en la terraza que los llevaría hacia las escaleras. Eiji dudo pero Fuji lo apuro sin mucha paciencia. Fuji había perdido ya esa infinita paciencia para ser remplazada por una muy corta y brusca. Ambos salieron del edificio cautelosamente para después correr hacia unos árboles, voltear a los lados para después correr detrás de otros árboles. Así se fueron, poco a poco, de un escondite a otro para así llegar a la entrada de la escuela.

"Ya casi…"susurro Eiji ansioso por al fin encontrarse cerca de las afueras del colegio. Libertad estaba a tan solo unos pasos, tan cerca…

"Boo"

Un grito ahogado de parte del llamado gato y ambos voltearon a ver el portador de la voz de hace unos segundos.

"Que haces aquí Echizen?" cuestiono Fuji, desafiante y sin intención de ser amable con el pequeño.

"Hmp, Aquí caminando en un hermoso día, persiguiendo a personas que parecen _sospechosas_" explico en un tono casual pero desafiante.

"Es mejor que te vayas"

"Pero-"

"Vete."

"¿Que harás si no lo hago?"

Y tan solo esa pregunta giro la situación a una violenta.

Ryoma se encontraba tirado a unos cuantos centímetros de los otros, parte de su cara enrojecida por el golpe. Este aun no se levantaba, se encontraba sentado con la mano en la parte donde había sido golpeado, mirando al mayor con una formidable _furia_.

"Enano. Deberías de obedecer a tus mayores" Fuji comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, dejando atrás a un rabioso Ryoma y a un Eiji confundido y asustado.

Eiji acelero el paso hasta que alcanzo al mayor, este parecía enojado aun y el se encontraba en conmoción, no sabía si estaba enojado, asustado o deprimido. Sin embargo, la cara de enojo de Fuji pronto se esfumo dejando atrás una de arrepentimiento. Se sentía tan salvaje, no se sentía _el mismo_. El no era violento, nunca le importaban los comentarios insolentes de Ryoma, le _divertían_ a ser verdad, la arrogancia y soberbia del pequeño eran bastante entretenidas pero no pudo evitarlo, tenía esa _necesidad_ de darle un golpe que lo sacara volando y había dejado que sus instintos reaccionaran primero que su cabeza.

"No quería causarle daño, yo…"

Eiji volteo a ver al otro y con una mueca de dolor y un puñalada en el corazón le contesto con la verdad por que la tenia que escuchar no importara cuanto le doliera a ambos. Por que era su amigo se lo tenía decir, por que lo quería tenia que decirle lo que _realmente_ pensaba y sentía. "Pero lo hiciste, Fuji. El no merecía ese golpe, fuiste demasiado brusco. Fuji, tu ya no eres el mismo y me asusta pensar que perdí a mi amigo"

Toda la verdad. Había perdido la mascara que el había moldado durante los años en tan solo unos días, se había descuidado y ahora se encontraba exponiendo al verdadero Fuji, el Fuji que _el mismo_ detestaba y le tenia miedo, la parte repugnante y maliciosa de el. El ya no era perfecto como todo mundo pensaba que era- como todo mundo _esperaba_ que fuera- ahora simplemente era _humano_. ¿Que había de interesante en eso?

El teléfono de Fuji sonó, cortando así la pelea interior de ambos. "¿Bueno?" saludo cortes al que lo llamaba. "Si, aja, aja, si no te preocupes. Ahora mismo, okay. Bye" termino, cerrando su celular y volteando hacia su confundido amigo." Yuuta necesita unos medicamentos. Hay que ir de pasada." Termino con una sonrisa. El menor asintió y siguió a su amigo hacia la tienda para después ir a la casa de los Fuji's.

Ambos llegaron a la casa del prodigio, Eiji la sentía _propia_ ya que había pasado bastante tiempo en esta. Se quitaron los zapatos para remplazarlos con cómodas pantuflas. "Ya llegamos Yuuta" grito Fuji mientras que se quitaba la chaqueta de la escuela y Eiji lo imitaba. Fuji miro al lado como si estuviera buscando algo o alguien o mas bien asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie en la casa mas que su hermano, Eiji y el para después correr hacia las escaleras mientras que Eiji tímidamente las subía detrás.

Yuuta yacía dormido, su cara usualmente seria se encontraba relajada con una cómoda mueca. Fuji río ligeramente mientras lo acomodaba y le apagaba la tele que el otro había dejado prendida. "Como te gusta quedarte dormido con la tele. Eres un _bebe_" río el mayor para si mismo. El cuarto se sentía frío así que opto por apagar el ventilador que estaba en lo más fuerte- a Yuuta siempre le había gustado dormir con aire no importara el clima que había. Listo para continuar hacia su cuarto camino hacia la puerta que los unía sin embargo, paro para así agarrar una misteriosa hoja de papel. Eiji estaba en la puerta mirando nada más, esperando a que el inexplicable sentimiento de _celos_ descendiera. Yuuta podía hacerlo reír y el no, Yuuta podía _aliviar_ tan siquiera un tanto el dolor de Fuji y el no podía hacer nada.

"Maldito hijo de…"

Eiji lo miro intrigado al mayor, este aun sostenía la hoja-ahora, con mas fuerza- y trato de descifrar la razón que había hecho a Fuji maldecir, no obstante su celular sonó en ese entonces. Eiji brinco y lo contesto rápidamente antes de que despertara al menor o Fuji lo regañara. Con la vista puesta en el tensai, saludo al de la otra línea, deseando que lo que fuera que este quisiera no fuera importante y el pudiera averiguar la razón del enojo del tensai. Resulto ser Oishi preguntándole en donde se encontraba. Malició su suerte y apenado Eiji salio del cuarto para responder.

"Ya veniste…"

Fuji volteo rápidamente escondiendo la hoja de papel atrás de su espalda, Yuuta era muy quisquilloso con _sus_ cosas, si averiguaba que había leído una carta como esta iba a enfurecer. Este sonrío y se acerco a la cama de su hermano menor, dejando la hoja de papel en la mesa a lado de su cama sin que el otro se diera cuenta. "¿Como te sientes? Te traje las medicinas para tu garganta" sonrío Fuji.

El otro le devolvió la sonrisa, para después sufrir de una serie de tos violenta y persistente. Con una mueca de dolor, Fuji lo sentó rápidamente y le empezó a sobar la espalda en círculos para después ofrecerle un vaso de agua, pero el menor se negó con la cabeza y pronto la tos se fue. Yuuta sonrio victorioso pero se veía bastante _cansado_ y _debilitado_ y eso le dolía al mayor. ¿Seria capas de decirle en _estas_ circunstancias?

"Yuuta, tengo algo que decirte"

"Dime entonces"

"Pero..."

"Nada de peros, solo dime ya" respondió Yuuta un poco desesperado.

El tensai espero un tiempo para quizás pensar en lo que le iba a decir; como empezar y como poco a poco decirle la verdad de la mentira de su vida. Y así empezó, esperanzado de que todo saliera bien. "Yuuta tu siempre serás _mi_ hermano menor. Se que no he sido el mejor de lo hermanos del mundo pero tu eres _muy_ importante para mi…"

"Que demonios…"

"Yuuta, yo…yo ya no-"

La puerta se abrió con un fuerte golpe, Eiji entro apurado, buscando algo. "Fuji, Oishi dice que nos cacharon" paro y vio a los hermanos por un segundo y con un tono de _vergüenza_ pregunto que si había interrumpido algo. Fuji movió la cabeza en un no, 'llegaste en un momento perfecto, Eiji. Te quería preguntar algo" sonrío Fuji. Pero Eiji _sabia_ que los había interrumpido, estaba apunto de decírselo pero el entro y los interrumpió y se sentía como un idiota. Ambos salieron del cuarto dejando atrás a un confundido niño.

"Fuji, lo siento…"

"¿Que? Ah, no. Te quería preguntar que si podrías quedarte con Yuuta ya que tengo que salir por un rato. Pero Oishi había dicho que nos habían cachado ¿verdad? Eso es un problema…Entonces-"

"Si claro, no hay problema" sonrío Eiji para luego continuar, "Pero, ¿a donde vas?"

Fuji sonrío y movió el dedo índice de un lado a otro por unos breves momentos. "La curiosidad mato al _gato_ Eiji"

"Si pero-"exclamo enrojecido de tal comentario.

"Bueno, cuento contigo" sonrio para así entrar a su cuarto, sacar su bolsa de tenis y darle un amable gesto de adiós a Eiji.

El cielo amenazaba con lluvia, las nubes grises impedía la luz del sol asomarse, y había un viento que era imposible de ignorar. Aun así, ahí se encontraba, en ese pequeño lugar exclusivo para los niños con dinero, en donde tenia que ser _alguien_ para estar ahí. ¿El era alguien? El sabia que era conocido como el tensai y a la gente le parecía suficiente para tener el _privilegio_ de ser reconocido en este mundo, pero para el, el no era _nadie_. No era _más_ importante que cualquiera de sus amigos de Seigaku, que igualmente era buenos en el deporte, quizá aun más buenos que el mismo. Pero el era el tensai, y eso parecía ser mas importante.

Llego a las canchas para contemplarlas por un momento ¿que había encontrado en este deporte? ¿Que era lo que lo había _atraído_ a jugar por primera vez? Lo había olvidado. La adrenalina, la alegría de ganar, de ser mejor que alguien más, de demostrar tu esfuerzo y tiempo puesto en prácticas. Todo eso ya no le interesaba. Ya se había _aburrido_ de siempre el mismo juego. ¿Mandar la pelota de un lado al otro? ¡Que absurdo! Los desafíos que no venían los había dejado de esperar y el nunca fue en busca de ellos. Ganar o perder, al final era lo mismo para el, nadie podía _sacar_ ese entusiasmo por jugar tenis otra vez, ya hasta lo creía _extinguido_. Sin embargo, estaba ahí, en las canchas de tenis, buscando alivio alguno.

_¿Por que tenis?_

Vio su celular para descifrar la hora, era temprano tan solo las diez de la mañana. Lo dejo en la bolsa para así empezar a jugar, pero tan pronto como lo dejo este sonó anunciando la llamada de alguien. Jugo con la idea de ignorar la llamada totalmente, pero tenia curiosidad. ¿Quien lo estaba llamando? Tezuka. Lo dejo sonar, esperando que ni se _molestara_ en dejar un correo de voz, sabía que le iba a decir y no se encontraba en el humor para aguantarlo. Agarro las pelotas de su bolsa de tenis y se las guardo en las bolsas del short, se fue a la línea de saque para sacar una de las pelotas, botarla brevemente, lanzarla al aire y pegarle mientras seguía ahí.

_Out._

Sonrío sin gracia alguna, saco otra pelota para así repetir el movimiento. ¿Acaso faltar a esas practicas de tenis podían tener ese efecto en _el_? ¿Tan rápido?

_Out._

Un tanto alterado camino hacia el otro extremo de la cancha, quizá podría tener mejor suerte en ese lado de la cancha. Repitió el movimiento para después voltear a ver la trayectoria de la pelota sigilosamente.

_Red._

Se sintió _desesperado_ en ese momento, nunca había hecho tantos _outs_ tan seguidos, y las que iban a la red eran aun menos frecuentes. En ese momento deseo haber ido a las practicas- la _verdad_ era que una parte de el aun quería ser _reconocido_ como el tensai por que en cierta forma lo disfrutaba, quería seguir siendo bueno en el deporte por motivos egoístas, pero había otra parte que quería _olvidarse_ completamente del tenis, dejarlo en el pasado. Miro la pelota son desaire, estaba empezando a _odiar_ el deporte por razones injustas.

"La estas lanzando muy delante de ti"

Fuji volteo sobresaltado al hallar que no se encontraba solo como lo pensaba. Sonrío resentido, de todas las personas tenia que ser nada menos que Tezuka el que tenia que hallarlo ahí, cometiendo uno de los errores mas torpes y corregirlo. Pero claro, quien más que Tezuka para ayudarlo, después de todo el era el _capitán_, un _líder_ nato y una persona que era de _respetar_.

Boto la pelota brevemente, "Que haces aquí, bouchou?" cuestiono antes de elevar la pelota al aire para después proseguir a sacar.

_Red_.

"Te estas apurando demasiado"

Fuji se quedo viendo la red por unos breves momentos, sentía resentimiento al ser corregido, no quería escuchar sus sabias palabras-el era el _tensai_, Tezuka era _simplemente_ el capitán. Paro sus pensamientos ahí, culpa pronto lleno su cuerpo. Nunca antes había tomado su titulo para compararse con otra persona, nunca antes le había dado importancia al titilo, pero ahora lo _quería_, quería seguir siendo reconocido como el tensai de Seigaku. "Enséñame" Una parte de el quería que este se equivocara para así aliviar su propio rencor. Pero sabía mejor que eso, por que Tezuka _nunca_ cometía esa clase de errores.

Tezuka quedo en silencio para después asentir, había notado el cambio en Fuji y aunque no le podía poner nombre, sabía que el menor estaba pasando por momentos difíciles y el no quería causarle aun mas problemas. Camino hacia la línea en donde se encontraba el menor con la mano extendida ofreciéndole su raqueta. "Iré por una pelota" dijo Fuji antes de correr por la pelota que se encontraba cerca de la red. La aventó hacia Tezuka y después se retiro de la cancha _mirando_ al capital detenidamente con una sonrisa pequeña. El mayor se puso en posición para sacar, con un movimiento elevo la pelota para después pegarle.

In. Y para _variar_, en la mera línea-un lugar difícil en donde si no estabas en la posición perfecta seria difícil de regresar.

El tensai sonrío mas fuerte y aplaudió, 'por algo eres el bouchou, eh?" río.

"Sin tan solo fueras a practicas…"

"Ah, pero a Momo le _encanta_ ser titular. Como quitarle eso"

"Pero-"

"Ah, Tezuka, ¡esta lloviendo!"

Ambos corrieron a las bancas para resguardarse de las feroces gotas, pero ya era demasiado tarde ya que ambos ya estaban empapados de pies a cabeza. Se miraron el uno al otro, Tezuka no había cambiado su gesto-su _siempre_ seria cara seguía ahí intacta- y Fuji simplemente río al ver al otro, "Nada mas mírate Tezuka. ¡Eres un _desastre_!"

"Ya es tiempo de que dejes de actuar"

Fuji volteo a ver al mayor y río aun mas, su sonrisa era grande y maliciosa, como si el menor estuviera planeando alguna locura. "Tezuka, que-"

"Ya basta de estas tonterías" grito Tezuka _desesperado_, su paciencia era poca y aunque usualmente los comentarios extremos de Fuji no le molestaban en lo absoluto, el también tenia un limite.

"Ah, pero que malhumorado" reprimió Fuji con una pequeña sonrisa. Camino hacia su bolsa de tenis para sacar una toalla blanca, "te resfriaras" explico mientras se la aventaba al mayor. Tezuka le dio las gracias y se seco, el otro simplemente asintió con la misma sonrisa para después voltear a ver a la lluvia caer en las canchas. Ambos se sentaron en la banca esperando a que la lluvia cesara en un amistoso silencio.

"Regresa"

"Tezuka…"

"Ya es tiempo de que todo vuelva a la _normalidad_ Fuji"

Todo quedo en silencio, Tezuka no lo presiono y Fuji tomo el tiempo dado para pensar en lo que Tezuka había dicho, se lo había dicho tan cual pero era justamente eso lo que lo había sorprendido. ¿_Que era normal_? No lo sabía con certeza. "Es mejor así" finalmente contesto el tensai, "Es mejor…escuche que llegaron a las finales del torneo Kantou sin ninguna derrota. Me alegra, Seigaku es _bastante_ fuerte." Era cierto que estaba feliz por su equipo-si aun seguía siendo _su_ equipo- pero Fuji _quería_ volver, quería que todo volviera a la normalidad, quería estar en los titulares junto con los demás, quería ser visto hacia arriba-por primera vez, Fuji quería tener _atención_. Pero no le podía decir _eso_ a Tezuka.

Se miraron a los ojos y Fuji sonrío de nuevo para después voltear la mirada a las canchas inundadas. Era increíble esa _necesidad_ de sonreír y reír cuando cerca de Tezuka, no podía evitarlo y eso le molestaba un tanto sin embargo no le dio mayor importancia. "_Me colmas la paciencia_" declaro Tezuka mientras sobaba la tensión de su frente. El menor río brevemente para después sonreír maliciosamente, "Seamos francos, no es como si tuvieras mucha".

Solo Fuji, solo el podía salirse con la suya después de decir semejante cosa, solo _el_ podría librarse de la furia de el capitán. Ya que Fuji era especial, Fuji era Fuji y tan solo eso lo hacia una persona increíble.

"Sabes que no soy _solo_ tu capitán" susurro Tezuka un tanto incomodo, pero lo tenia que decir por que Fuji parecía haber olvidado que el también era su _amigo_. "Fuji, estoy aquí esperando a que vengas"

"Te cansaras de esperar y finalmente me olvidaras"

Hubo un silencio y Fuji sentía como si hubiera ganado una pequeña guerra, le había probado un punto a _Tezuka_ y este no había podido crear un contraataque. Pero eso no era la razón del silencio del mayor. "Fuji, tu hermano" exclamo el mayor señalando a un pelicafe corriendo hacia ellos.

"Yuuta!" Corrió hacia el dicho que estaba enrojecido con fiebre y corría con un torpe paso. "Que haces Yuuta? ¡Esta lloviendo!" exclamo preocupado Fuji

"_Tenia que saber_….tenia curiosidad…no te encontraba..." explico el menor de los Fuji's entre jadeos.

Para ese entonces Tezuka ya estaba a lado de los otros dos esperando a que fuera necesitado. No quería molestarlos ni entrometerse en cosas familiares así que mantuvo su distancia.

"Hermano, yo…yo…"

El pequeño cuerpo de Yuuta se desplomo, su cuerpo ahora iba en caída libre hacia el cemento mojado, sin embargo Fuji lo había detenido justo a tiempo. Maldijo en un suspiro y se lo levo cargando a las bancas y fuera de la lluvia. Tezuka quiso ayudar pero iba a estorbar más que ayudar así que se limito a mantener una distancia cercana para ayudar si lo necesitaban.

Fuji saco su teléfono y llamo a un taxi, era imposible tan solo pensar en caminar en _esta_ lluvia cargando a su hermano menor sin paraguas y tan solo eran las 11, sus padres y hermana no estarían disponibles y lo regañarían de haber faltado a la escuela. Se sentía entupido por no haber traído un paraguas aun sabiendo que iba a llover. Se maldijo a si mismo otra vez y espero a que legara el taxi.

"No tienes que regresar a la escuela Tezuka?"

"No."

"Si tu lo dices"

El silencio no duro mucho antes de ser roto otra vez por Tezuka. El otro sabia muy bien lo que le iba a decir y no se sentía apto para contestarle adecuadamente.

"Fuji…"

"Ahora no"

"Ryoma…"

"Por favor, ahora no Tezuka"

"En que estabas _pensando_"

El silencio los reino otra vez, sin embargo esta vez Tezuka no iba a dejar que los dominara, _quería_ una respuesta esta vez, _demandaba_ saber que le había pasado por la mente a Fuji para que le diera semejante golpe. Fuji _nunca_ había sido violento y a menos que otros estuvieran en peligro el siempre había sido bastante amistoso. Aunque Ryoma era conocido por _constantemente_ desafiar a sus mayores el sabia que no iría a extremos con alguien de su equipo y por razón que no tenían que ver con tenis-cosas _triviales_ para el pequeño Ryoma. Como capitán del equipo y como amigo _necesitaba_ saber. Al ser presionado, Fuji no tuvo otra alternativa que decirle, era entupido, se sentía como un idiota, pero era la _verdad_. No estaba pensando, esa era la razón.

No le parecía escusa suficiente para darle de golpes a alguien, sin embargo era suficiente por ahora. Fuji no era alguien quien accedía tan fácilmente, y era algo que le daba un tanto de _satisfacción_ al mayor. Aunque no era orgullos, el tensai era muy caprichoso-era como un niño y Tezuka a veces se encontraba cuidándolo como una niñera junto con Eiji. Pero era imposible _no_ hacerlo, por que Tezuka lo quería proteger, lo quería cuidar del mal de los demás, cuidar la inocencia que el sabia que tenia. No le importaba en lo absoluto cuidarlo como un bebe si se trataba de Fuji.

El taxi sonó su bocina anunciando su llegada y así interrumpiendo los pensamientos de ambos. Fuji se encargo de llevar a Yuuta al carro y dejarlo sentado en el asiento de atrás, Tezuka se encargo de llevarse la bolsa de tenis y dado que Fuji se había sentado junto a su hermano el se sentó adelante. El taxista miro de reojo a los menores y con una gran sonrisa y un pequeño golpe en el hombro de Tezuka le dijo "Se escaparon de la escuela, eh _sensei_?" con una sonrisa para así arrancar el coche y llevarlos a su destino.

Fuji sonrio ligeramente mientras que imploraba la vista de regreso, a Tezuka _siempre_ lo confundían con alguien mayor-las serias facciones que el siempre portaba exponían la madurez del joven. Pronto, este dejo de escuchar la amistosa conversación entre Tezuka y el conductor para así volver a contemplar el paisaje que se mostraba en frente de el. Todo se veía extrañamente _hermoso_, siempre le había gustado los días lluviosos. La lluvia seguía cayendo fuertemente y no parecía parar pronto.

Tezuka le pago al señor y le despejo el paso a Fuji mientras que el llevaba a Yuuta a su recamara. Ya puesto ahí, Fuji lo acomodo para después agradecer a Tezuka por su ayuda, el otro menciono que se tenía que ir, pero que si necesitaba algo le llamara. Se despidieron y pronto los hermanos Fuji estaban solos en la casa.

Unos anuncios y programas después Yuuta recobro el conocimiento para así ver a su hermano mayor dormido en una silla cerca de su cama. El menor sonrio ligeramente para susurrar un _gracias_ que jamás seria escuchado.


	2. Se lo Dire

Dispuesto a volverse a dormir Yuuta cayo en la cama de una forma violenta para después acomodarse entre las suaves colchas y cobijas. No mucho después de que este cerrara los ojos y estuviera apunto de caer en un dulce sueno, un golpeteo en la puerta se hizo sonar. Yuuta decidió no molestarse y espero a que la persona se fuera, pero esta era terca y no parecía querer irse. Con un gemido, Yuuta se levanto de la cama sigilosamente, no quería despertar a su hermano.

Para la sorpresa de Yuuta, era Mizuki con una estupida sonrisa en la cara. Que demonios quería? Justamente se había ido fuera de los dormitorios para descansar un poco de las locuras de la escuela, los comentarios de Mizuki que podía llegar a ser insoportables y una promesa que le había hecho a su hermano mayor. Pero ahí estaba, en su puerta con esa estupida sonrisa.

"Que?" el tono brusco y cortante de Yuuta no le sorprendieron al otro, después de todo, esa era su voz normal. El mayor se limito a sonreír con mayor fuerza y jugar con un mechón de pelo. El castaño soltó un suspiro de exasperación e intento de nuevo. "Que quieres?"

"Venia cuidar al pequeño Yuuta"

Con un movimiento rápido, Yuuta le cerró la puerta en la cara al otro causando un 'ouch' de parte de Mizuki. Sin embargo, a Yuuta no le importaba ya que estaba decido a irse de nuevo a la cama para descansar otra vez.

Tardo, pero al final Mizuki volvió a entrar al cuarto de Yuuta, cerrando la puerta de tras de el y tomando la libertad de sentarse en la única silla disponible. Al hacerlo, Mizuki no pudo evitar ver como Syusuke dormía profundamente en una posición tan incomoda. Con una sonrisa que mostraba curiosidad, el pelinegro asintió hacia Syusuke para luego preguntar en palabras. "Y eso?"

Yuuta ya se encontraba en su cama, acostado y cobijado, nada mas faltaba acomodarse de su manera preferida para poder dormirse, eso y que Mizuki se fuera de su casa. Este nada mas se encogió de hombros para después decir, "Ahí estaba cuando me despertaste". Lo cual no era mentira, pero sabia perfectamente que hacia ahí.

Mizuki respondió con un simple "oh" para después sonreír maliciosamente. La silla en la que el se había sentado estaba a una distancia cercana de la que Syusuke dormía, fácilmente el pelinegro tumbo la silla con una patada causando que Syusuke cayera de espaldas con todo y silla.

Aturdido, Syusuke se paro mientras se estiraba. El quedarse dormido en la silla había creado un pequeño pero molesto dolor en la espalda y la caída no había ayudado en nada. "A que viene eso?" pregunto el ojiazul al recuperar parte de su conciencia.

"Te quedaste dormido"

Espero por alguna otra explicación aparte de la obvia pero esta nunca vino. Con un suspiro se estiro por última vez para después ver a Yuuta con la poca atención que podía mantener. "Te ves mejor Yuuta" observo sonriente.

"Cállate."

El mayor de los hermanos sonrío, no esperaba nada menos que una respuesta cortante y ruda de Yuuta. Volteo a ver a Mizuki, quien parecía observar el cuarto como si hubiera un gran secreto escondió. Quizá esperaba sacar datos?

"Por que no te vuelves a dormir para que te termines de mejorar."

"Lo haré si se me pega la gana. No me tienes que cuidar como un bebe Syusuke."

"Ah no?" Syusuke parecía divertirse, esa sonrisa pegada a la cara y las pequeñas risas que se le escapaban estaban acabando con la poca paciencia que Yuuta tenia.

"Salte de mi cuarto" Ya se había hartado de esa risa, lo único que quería era dormir-aunque ya que su hermano le había ordenado que se fuera a dormir duda que lo hiciera por el mero propósito de contradecirle.

"Seguro que no quieres que te cambie los panales?" comento Syusuke con una cara de fingida curiosidad.

Ya había tenido suficiente, su paciencia ya se había ido y solo faltaba esa clase de comentarios para hacerlo estallar.

No podía evitarlo, estaba rojo de pura vergüenza. De estar solos quizá la vergüenza seria diferente pero Mizuki estaba presente y dudaba que dejaría pasar esta clase de cosas tan fácilmente. Yuuta empujo a Syusuke fuera del cuarto, cerrándole la puerta en la cara sin dejarle decir una palabra más. El se lo había buscado.

Poco después, Yuuta volteo a ver a Mizuki, quien se encontraba sentado en la silla, sonriendo con malicia y de nuevo jugando con un mechón del pelo. Definitivamente, el pelinegro no lo dejaría atrás tan rápidamente.

"Quiero estar solo"

"Pero te vine a cuidar"

"Vete"

"Pero Fuji se va a enojar, me pidió que cuidara a su hermano como siempre lo hago en los dormitorios."

"Tienes hasta tres antes de que te saque de mi casa"

"…Tengo un mensaje"

Lo último despertó la curiosidad del castaño, había chance de ser pura memez, pero también podía ser algo relativamente importante. Espero a escuchar el mensaje pero Mizuki no lo dio. Parecía esperar alguna señal o indicación de que estaba bien decirle el mensaje. "Cual es el mensaje?"

"Parece que se te olvido, Yuuta. Me decepcionas."

Intento tratar de recordar algún asunto que tenia pendiente para hoy, pero no le venia nada a la mente. La cara de confusión pareció ser suficiente para que Mizuki entendiera que era verdad que se le había olvidado.

"Hoy…a las, eh…"paro para recordar la hora, "a las tres?" Busco alguna reacción que indicara que el otro había recordado, pero no hubo alguna. "En las canchas cerca de la escuela? Vaya Yuuta, nunca pensé que fueras tan olvidadizo." Reprimió con un suspiro.

El torneo!

Lo había esperado desde hace meses, había entrenado bastante y hasta le había pedido a Mizuki que le ayudara con partidos de práctica pero se le había olvidado completamente. Quería faltar, la verdad era que no se sentía apto para jugar un partido, sabia que no le iría bien ya que ni aun estando sentado en la cama podía concentrar su mente en la conversación. Pero sabía que Mizuki no le dejaría faltar, traería una escusa o se las arreglaría para hacerlo ir.

"Sabes, mientras tu estas aquí de perezoso acostado en tu cama y pensando en alguna forma de zafarte de ir a el torneo, Fuji Syusuke esta entrenando. Por que crees que me pidió cuidarte, iba a salir y después de una larga conversación me dijo que iría a entrenar. Seguramente tiene algún torneo pronto así que esta entrenando, pero tú y yo sabemos que aun así ganara. Por que es Fuji Syusuke, el genio de Seigaku"

Como odiaba cuando hacia eso, pero no podía evitar sentir rabia al oír esas palabras. No le tenia resentimiento a su hermano, había llegado a admirarlo y sentirse orgulloso de ser su hermano menor, pero esa clase de comentarios le enfurecían por que al final, los seguían comparando y el no se sentía nada cerca del nivel de su hermano mayor.

"Supongo que no querrás ir, que pena pero es bastante comprensible. Estas enfermo después de todo."

"Espérame afuera, ya voy"

No iba a dejar que Mizuki le siguiera molestando y burlando de esa manera y aunque era verdad que prefería no ir, sentía que tenia que ir. Syusuke nunca faltaba a un torneo, estuviera enfermo o lastimado, el siempre iba -y ganaba. Si quería llegar al nivel de su hermano tendría que hacer lo mismo así que al final decidió ir.

"Bien, te espero ahí, sabes como llegar verdad?"

Yuuta nada mas asintió. Mizuki sonrío de nuevo y le asintió una vez mas, "Entonces te veré ahí. Apúrate que el partido es en," paro para ver su reloj, "es en media hora." Yuuta asintió de nuevo y vio como Mizuki salía del cuarto.

"Que demonios haces! Corres como una niña, vamos niño, corre más rápido! O que? Ya se canso el niño?"

La voz enfurecida no parecía disminuir pese a las varias horas que llevaba gritando y el chico al que le gritaba no parecía importarle las salvajes palabras e insultos que el mayor le decía.

"Rápido te digo! Que no escuchas? Estas sordo? O de plano estas tarado! Que no sabes que es rápido?" grito de nuevo el mayor después de soltar un suspiro de impaciencia "Eres un estupido! rápido te digo, r-a-p-i-d-o!"

El chico que era gritado hizo un esfuerzo por acelerar su paso pero la velocidad no duro mucho ya que las piernas se rehusaban a acelerar el paso cuando ya estaban apunto de rendirse en cansancio. El mayor se desespero aun más y empezó a gritar majaderías entre otras cosas.

Con una respiración forzada, el menor se limito a sonreír ligeramente mientras que el otro le gritaba cosas que el ya había bloqueado. No le importaban los gritos por que para ese entonces ya se había acostumbrado. El hombre hablaba gritando y después de haber entrenado con el los últimos meses su tono de voz ya le era normal al otro.

"50 mas para terminar" se murmuro a si mismo, sonriendo al saber que el numero disminuía.

"Si no llegas a la meta en 5 segundos te agregare 20 mas!" el hombre parecía haber perdido la cabeza, su temperamento empeoraba conforme el tiempo pasaba.

"70 serán" río el menor, sabia que no llegaría a la meta en tan poco tiempo.

El señor siguió gritando e insultado al menor que se limitaba a intentar jalar tan siquiera un poco de aire a sus pulmones con una sonrisa pequeña mientras seguía las ordenes del mayor.

Después del entrenamiento de la tarde, Momoshiro convenció de alguna forma a sus mayores a ir a comer al restaurante de comida rápida que el siempre frecuentaba. Hubo discusiones pero al final todos aceptaron, después de todo, Eiji iba a pagarles a todos. Como siempre, Momo y Ryoma se encontraban compitiendo a ver quien comía mas, todo había empezado en la caja registradora y la mente competitiva de ambos chicos. Los demás se encontraban comiendo y platicando de cosas de la escuela, tenis y de sus familiares.

"Tezuka?"

Aun siendo el sub-capitán, Oishi siempre se acercaba a Tezuka con cautela, no por miedo sino por que le tenia respeto, aunque tampoco era de su carácter ser irrespetuoso o directo con las personas. Este espero a que el nombrado volteara y le diera su atención para seguir hablando.

"Tezuka, me preocupa un poco Fuji"

El castaño espero por alguna otra palabra que le dijera el por que, aun que este no era entupido y podía imaginarse la razón. Cuando el otro no pareció decir alguna palabra más, Tezuka hablo. "Fuji puede cuidarse solo, Oishi"

"Lo se…"

"Entonces no debemos preocuparnos"

"Pero!" Oishi suspiro exasperado, sabia que no le ganaría a Tezuka pero al menos quería que supiera lo que el pensaba. "Como equipo no deberíamos apoyarlo? No sabemos que esta pasando, pero al menos podemos apoyarlo pase lo que pase"

Tezuka espero un poco para después responderle que la vida familiar de Fuji no era de su incumbencia ni la suya. Esta vez, Oishi le miro a los ojos. "Como capitán, deberías preocuparte por tu equipo!" Tezuka le negó respuesta causando que Oishi saliera del restaurante enfurecido.

Tezuka siguió comiendo, al igual que los demás que habían oído la conversación del capital y el sub-capitán. No era que no le importara a Tezuka, ni que no le preocupara la rara actitud de Fuji, sino que estaba esperado a que el castaño le dijera que estaba pasando.

Se había tomado algunas pastillas para el resfriado y el dolor de cabeza antes de salir de su casa, pero Yuuta aun sentía los efectos de la fiebre y la enfermedad en si. Le seria difícil concentrarse en un partido pero estaba dispuesto a ganar. Yuuta debía ganar.

No tardo mucho tiempo en averiguar en donde se encontraba Mizuki, y cuando lo hizo, Yuuta se acerco para saber cuando seria su partido y contra quien. El otro sonrío al ver que Yuuta había venido después de todo tenia sus dudas pero sabía que después de lo que le había dicho este no se negaría. Mizuki le contó que seria el siguiente y le introdujo el chico que estaba a pequeña distancia de ellos como su oponente.

"Ahora, recuerda que vienes a ganar. Eh escuchado que el se basa en el poder, pero se que tu podrás contra eso. Vamos Yuuta prepárate ya, pronto será tu partido." Dicho esto, Mizuki se retiro del lugar, dejado solo a Yuuta mientras se preparaba.

Después de su entrenamiento, lo único que Fuji quería era llegar a su casa para tomarse un baño e irse a la cama. Sin embargo debía arreglar sus cosas y poner su alarma para que lo despertara temprano. Jugo con la idea de despertarse aun mas temprano para arreglar sus cosas para así poderse dormir después de bañarse en vez de poner su maleta. Sonaba bien y dudaba que podría hacer algo con lo cansado que se sentía así que opto por dormirse temprano.

En su camino, había pasado por una botella de agua helada y ahora se dirija al parque que estaba cerca de la escuela de sus hermano. Había unas canchas en las que usualmente había partidos y Fuji le gustaba verlos por un rato, le encantaba ver la felicidad de los jugadores pequeños y la competencia amistosa que tenían los mayores.

Al ver que había bastante gente en el parque, el castaño se acordó que había un torneo el día de hoy y pronto se acordó que Yuuta se había escrito en el. Lamento que se lo tuviera que perder y estaba dispuesto a reanimar a su pequeño hermano cuando regresara a la casa. Curiosidad lo inundo así que decidió asomarse a ver quienes estaba jugando, quizá reconocería a alguno de ellos.

Y si había reconocido a uno de ellos.

Estaba furioso de que a Yuuta se le ocurriera jugar en sus condiciones, con este clima tan húmedo y con tan solo unos shorts y camisa. Volteo a ver al marcador, Yuuta iba perdiendo 5-4, el partido parecía estar apunto de acabar a favor del oponente de su hermano.

Decidido a irse, Fuji se volteo para ser parado por Mizuki, quien solo sonreía y jugaba con un mechón del pelo. El castaño se le quedo viendo, esperando una explicación del otro, pero la explicación parecía no venir así que Fuji la forzó.

"Que te hizo pensar que Yuuta podía jugar resfriado?"

"El fue el que quiso jugar, yo apenas le mencione el partido" se defendió el pelinegro, su sonrisa parecía ser mas grande cada segundo que pasase.

"Tu sabes que a Yuuta no le gusta perder por default."

"A nadie le gusta perder" razono Mizuki después de una risa. "Sin embargo, hay que saber cuando es mejor opción perder y cuando hay que luchar. Tienes que enseñarle eso a tu hermano"

Fuji tenía unas ganas increíbles de darle un golpe en la cara, pero se resistió al recordar el golpe que le había dado a Ryoma. También, en cierta forma, Mizuki tenía razón, Yuuta debía aprender cuando era debido retirarse y cuando se debía de luchar.

"Pero sabes, Yuuta tiende a ser fácilmente influenciado por ti. Constantemente se compara contigo y habla de cómo algún día te vencerá. Admito que no era tan extremo como antes, pero en su mente siempre estará ese pensamiento de vencer a su hermano mayor y así conseguir su propio nombre." Mizuki volteo a ver a Fuji para asegurarse que este le estuviera escuchando y después prosiguió. "Como tu siempre vas a tus partidos pese a tu estado, Yuuta pensó que podría hacer lo mismo. Lo siento Fuji-kun, pero tu mismo le enseñaste a no retirarse, pase lo que pase."

Fuji estaba enfurecido y en cierta forma era verdad lo que Mizuki había dicho, el no había sido un buen ejemplo hacia su hermano y lo lamentaba. Al voltear su cabeza en un intento de aclarar un poco su mente logro ver a Oishi. Este le sonrío y saludo, Fuji le regreso el saludo y la sonrisa para luego ir hacia su dirección. Si seguía hablando con Mizuki, juraría que empezaría a golpearlo. Se despido del otro y camino hacia donde Oishi se encontraba.

"Que haces aquí, Oishi?"

"Solo caminaba, y tu?" el otro le hecho una mirada a Fuji, parecía que acababa de terminar un partido o un entrenamiento. "Estas en el torneo? Pareces un poco alterado"

Fuji sonrío y negó. "No, solo pasaba. Vi el montón de gente y me dio curiosidad ver que había, después de ver el partido me acorde que había un torneo."

"Ah, ahora que lo dices, uno de primer grado menciono en las practicas que iba a haber un torneo en este parque. Que lastima que no entraras, seguro ganarías" río y Fuji le imito.

"Las cosas que dices, Oishi" río Fuji. "Hay muchos competidores bastantes buenos aquí, seguro no pasaría del primer partido".

"Estoy seguro que jugarías bien. Pero por cierto Fuji, sobre los entrenamientos…."

Fuji sonrío tímidamente mientras se llevaba un brazo atrás de la cabeza. "Lo siento mucho, Oishi pero ya no pertenezco a ese equipo" Dicho esto, Fuji hizo una reverencia, "Perdona las molestias".

Oishi confundido le toco el hombro al castaño, indicándole que se levantara de la reverencia y este hizo lo indicado. "Que quieres decir?"

"El viernes pasado entregue mi letra de resignación. Ya no pertenezco al equipo de tenis de Seigaku." Se quedo cayado por un segundo para después volverse a disculpar.

"Ah, Fuji…"

"Lo lamento mucho Oishi y siento ser rudo contigo pero me temo que debo de irme. Gracias por todo y lamento el disgusto y las molestias que les di."

Después de otra reverencia, Fuji se fue caminando a la dirección de su casa. Tenía cosas que hacer antes de que Yuuta llegara y tenía que recoger a Eiji en el camino.

Al final, el partido había quedado 6-4, Yuuta perdiendo. Sabia que no había jugado a su máximo pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse enfurecido al perder un partido. Mizuki le intervino cuando este estaba dispuesto a irse a su casa, lo único que quería a estas alturas era dormir.

"Necesitas mas entrenamiento, yo te puedo ayudar con eso" Espero alguna palabra de Yuuta, pero esta nunca vino así que siguió hablando. "Podemos entrenar ahora, a menos que quieras descansar por tu resfriado."

"Descansare, pero iré en la mañana a entrenar" Mizuki parecía satisfecho con esa respuesta así que lo dejo irse a su casa mientras el iba de regreso a los dormitorios.

Tardo un poco en regresar a su casa, ya que estaba cansado y parte de el no quería regresar a enfrentar a su hermano cuando el había perdido, aunque el no supiera que lo había hecho el sentía que debía ganar no importara la situación. Le avergonzaba tanto perder. Era demasiado noche cuando Yuuta por fin llego a su casa.

"Ya llegue" Dichas esas palabras, Yuuta prosiguió a ir a su habitación para tomarse un baño caliente e irse a la cama. Sin embargo al oír la voz chillona de Eiji, Yuuta se pregunto que estaba haciendo su hermano por lo cual decidió abrir su puerta

La escena de Fuji y Eji tratando de cerrar una maleta le enfurecía, Yuuta había concluido en ese instante que Fuji había ganado un torneo importante y este iría a la final. Se sentía furioso, acababa de perder un partido y su hermano iría a la final de un gran torneo.

"Que, al fin te piensas cambiar o ganaste un torneo y te iras a la final" su palabras de rabia parecía transmitir sus sentimientos bastante bien y sino, la mirada fija les haría entender.

"Yuuta, escúchame" lentamente Fuji se levanto, como si tuviera miedo que un movimiento rápido haría que Yuuta saliera corriendo.

"Que?"

"Yuuta, pese a que te quiero como mi propio hermano y eres muy especial para mi." pensó por unos segundos y después volvió a hablar. "Yuuta, yo no pertenezco a esta familia y por lo tanto debo irme para así ir con mi propia familia."

Yuuta río fuertemente, con sarcasmo, con todas la intención de herir los sentimientos de Fuji y verlo como tan solo una burla. "Eres un idiota" Dicho esto, Yuuta salio del cuarto, anunciando su partida con un fuerte golpe y otro mas al salir de la casa.

Fuji se quedo parado por unos pocos segundo para después lentamente sentarse en su cama para ver hacia fuera de su ventana. Si Eiji no hubiera visto lo que acababa de ver, pensaría que tan solo estaba implorando el árbol que se asomaba por esa ventana. Pero Eiji sabía mejor que eso y sabia que ahora mismo, Fuji estaba llorando internamente. 


	3. La confecion

Al fin haba logrado que yuuta se quedara en casa por un mes, después 3 partidos entre ellos, 5 favores de lo que sea, que no

Al fin haba logrado que yuuta se quedara en casa por un mes, después 3 partidos entre ellos, 5 favores de lo que sea, que no llamara a Misuki aborto de la naturaleza un maldito cosa extraída de la porquería. Y por ultimo que su aniki le hiciera ese sabrosísimo pan de frutas que el hace de vez en cuando. Solo así logro traer a su hermano por un par de semanas.

Pero ahora gracias a su estupido padre, el cual no se había mostrado en sus 13 años de vida por que de repente lo quiere en su casa. Bueno la verdad no recordaba bien cuando dejo de estar en los brazos de su madre y de su padre.

Ya habían pasado 10 minutos y yuuta no daba señal alguna de vida., eiji después de mil regañadas se fue a su casa. Como mejor amigo de fuji, no lo podía dejar solo en esta situación.

Asi que fuji estaba solo en esto, como siempre el tenia que arreglar sus asuntos solo. Claro que de vez en cuando le contaba a eiji y a tezuka, ya que era obligado por su bochou. Pero la mayoría de las cosas, se las guardaba para el, fingía que no le importaban, que no había ningún problema.

Después de tranquilizarse un poco decidió caminar, quería ver por última vez esos hermosos lugares en donde había pasado inolvidables momentos junto a sus amigos.

Faltaban 5 horas para que tuviera que estar en el aeropuerto. Asi que decidió regresar a su casa para agarrar sus maletas. En el camino de regreso, se encontró con tezuka. La verdad el no quería hablar con el, no quería despedirse, pero no pudo evitarlo.

-Hola saludo Tezuka.

Fuji lo voltio a ver y susurro un hola.

-Que haces aquí tan solo cuestiono Tezuka, al parecer quería hacer conversación.

-Mmm siempre vengo a pensar aquí comento.

Después de eso todo estaba en silencio. Pero tezuka no iba a dejar las cosas asi, tenia que entretenerlo para que no fuera a su casa.

-Fuji, te puedo preguntar por que te vas pregunto tezuka serio.

-Mmm, como supiste que me iba a ir cuestiono fuji.

No le había dicho nada a nadie, bueno solo a eiji.

Flash back

Todos ya habían salido de clases. Algunos iban a casas de sus amigos, otros a los clubes que pertenecían. Los de tenis, se habían reunido en los vestidores, todos excepto eiji estaban reunidos ahí.

-Tenemos que averiguar por que fuji anda tan raro, tal vez y lo podemos ayudar comento Oishi.

-Yo opino que hay que torturar a eiji para que nos diga , estoy seguro que fuji le comento algo dice Ryoma tras una sonrisa diabólica.

Todos lo miraron raro y se rieron. En eso entro eiji, todos se quedaron congelados, no sabían si había oído todo lo que habían dicho.

-Nunca mas me vuelvas a decir tonto inicia Momo, dando unos casi notables golpes para que le siguiera la corriente.

-De que hablas contesta kaido, muy confundido

Momo parecía harto, agarro de la camisa a kaido y lo acerco a el mientras que le susurraba un apenas oíble "sígueme la corriente". Por primera vez el haría casi, primera y ultima.

Después de esa escena típica, eiji entro como normalmente lo hacia aunque un poco mas apagado. Fue a su locker, se cambio, agarro su raqueta y le hizo una señal a oishi que significaba te veo afuera.

Tezuka llamo a todos como costumbre, con su voz autoritaria y con ojos fríos sin muestra alguna de sentimientos.

-Hoy vamos a tener un entrenamiento especial grito el bochou, tomo un suspiro y volvió a gritar. Todos menos eiji den 20 vueltas a las canchas. Eiji da 50 vueltas.

Después, todos menos eiji estaban jugando dobles. Como eiji estaba siendo torturado, oishi se puso de parejas con Tezuka. El partido iba a ser contra Ryoma, quienes estaban peleados por que no sabían quien había comido mas hamburguesas. Asi que discutieron todo el partido.

Mientras tanto eiji estaba sufriendo. Ya había dado 50 vueltas, echo 15 abdominales, 15 sentadillas, 15 lagartijas., 15 pull-ups. Después de que el bochou le dijera todo lo que iba a hacer, pensó…hay no me quieren sacar algo.

Inui se acerco al neko, quien estaba tirado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados gracias al inmenso sol que caía sobre su cuerpo. A lado del chico había una botella de agua que apenas le quedaban unas cuatas gotas.

-Eiji, eres el elegido dice Inui con una sonrisa que daba miedo.

Eiji, levanto la vista pero el sol le bloqueaba la vista, solo veía una silueta negra. El neko levanto su cansado brazo hacia su cabeza para bloquear un poco de sol y que sus ojos azules vean quien le hablaba.

Para su sorpresa era inui con un jugo de colores púrpura, azul, café, verde todos estos colores mezclados en diferentes partes del vaso una figura parecida a un tiburón se movía, pero era color negro!! .Eiji hubiera huido y se hubiera puesto atrás de oishi, pero sus piernas, y brazos no respondía.

-Mi nueva creación, calzón sucio guardado debajo de la cama de veto con v chica. O mejor dicho vetocalz dijo Inui con una sonrisa diabólica.

Eiji retrocedía lentamente asustado y pedia ayuda a su compañero de dobles, pero este resistió a no responder su llamado.

-Les diré todo lo que quieran pero no me den esa cosa dijo con miedo eiji.

-Ok respondió Inui con cara de decepción.

Después de decirles todo, Inui le da una botella de "agua" a eiji. Para su sorpresa era el jugo nuevo de inui, y como habían cerrado todos los baños cercanos tuvo que ir al otro lado de la escuela.

Fin del Flash back.

-Con que asi fue susurro el ojia-azul.

Una vez más había hecho sufrir a un compañero por su culpa. Era esa razón por la que siempre procuraba resolver sus problemas solo. Quería proteger a todos los que amaba de aquel daño que le hacían, pretender que nada pasa.

-Fuji, estas ahí pregunto angustiado.

-Si susurro el chico. Después de un gran suspiro se despide de su bochou, y aunque no quería llorar enfrente de el, como lo había hecho la vez que perdió, no pudo evitar derramar saladas gotas de tristeza. Pero las pudo ocultar, no quería mostrar sus ojos ni sus lagrimas lo que quería es dormir y olvidar todo esto.

Fuji regalo su habitual sonrisa a Tezuka, seguido le dijo un tierno Sayonara. Y se fue, pero su camino fue detenido por unas calidas manos en su mano. Sentía como esas manos lo volteaban bruscamente. Al parecer su platica no iba a terminar ahí.

-Fuji, por que sonríes? No siempre tienes que estar feliz, yo se que no siempre esa sonrisa habitual en ti es verdadera declara tezuka aun sujetando a fuji.

Tenia que ahorrar tiempo, además conocería mas al chico que el quería. Por que al parecer el syusuke fuji que conocía era una mentira.

-…….fuji permaneció en silencio por un rato. Tezuka, no lo presiono. Pero tenía su mano sujeta para que este no huyera.

-…etto…tezuka comenzó el tensai.

Fuji quería cambiar el tema. Ya que le era difícil hablar de sus sentimientos, ahora que se iba no iba a poder hablar con nadie. Eso por una parte le gustaba, ya que no lo cuestionarian, viviría feliz solo.

-Tezuka, no creo que entiendas la razón por la cual sonrió. No quiero que la entiendas, pero como confió en ti y ya no te veré mas te lo diré.

Fuji volvió a suspirar, abrió sus hermosos y eléctricos ojos azules.

-Primero, desde que tengo memoria siempre e estado con la familia Fuji. Pero antes de llegar con yuuta, mi hermana mayor, tuve que pasar por mis "tíos". Volvió a respirar hondo. Pero me trataban como esclavo. Le gustaba verme sufrir, en ese entonces pensé no dejarlo ver mi sufrimiento. Asi que sonreiré y asi no vera mi sufrimiento, aunque a veces me pegaba le mostraba mi sonrisa y le demostraba que era mas fuerte. Se harto de mi y me llevo con la familia que recientemente estaba termina tras una lagrima recorre sus blancas mejillas.

Syusuke creía que había superado eso, pero esa herida no había sanado completamente. Pero gracias a tezuka pronto iba a cerrar. Al fin lo había dicho, sentía como un peso se quitaba de su espalda.

-Pero….fuji, tus tíos ya no te están torturando, ya no eres tratado como esclavo y aun asi sonríes sin necesidad….por que pregunta tezuka confundido.

Fuji volvió a respirar hondo, le costaba expresarse en realidad casi no se parecía a su personaje, al chico pelicafe, estudioso, un tensai en tenis, amable, codiciado por chicas. No era nada de eso.

-Te dije, que no ibas a comprender. …..la segunda razón por la que siempre sonrió es por que no quiero preocupar a los demás con mis entupidos problemas.

-Pero de vez en cuando debes de decir como te sientes, no todo el tiempo puedes pretender ser feliz, discute Tezuka. Ya no le interesaba si ya habían terminado o no, solo le interesaba saber mas sobre su eterno rival, amigo y a la persona que amaba.

-Claro que si, lo e logrado desde pequeño aparte ya paso la peor parte. Ya que tocas fondo, lo único que puedes hacer es subir responde. Además eso me ayudo a ser independiente.

Tezuka estaba apunto de criticar la verdadera forma de ser de fuji. Pero su teléfono interrumpió su interrogatorio. Por parte de fuji, se alegro.

-Moshi, moshi, seguro, todo, ningún detalle falta…ok…si ya lo encontré….mata ne. Rayos susurro a si mismo, estaba sacándole toda la información a fuji.

Fuji, estaba peleándose consigo mismo, por un lado se sentía aliviado de que por fin lo digiera y confiaba mucho en el. Pero por otra parte, su bochou podía hacer que emporrarán las cosas. La guerra estaba en pie, aunque fue interrumpida por una voz que por primera vez la oía suave y compasiva.

-Tengo que irme a casa, pero ni loco te dejo aquí solo. Vámonos a mi casa termina Tezuka con una voz que se oía compasiva.

-Es una orden, o puedo elegir pregunto fuji quien ahora estaba con los ojos cerrados y con esa sonrisa que siempre adornaba su cara.

-Orden termino y le sonrió, cosa que sorprendió mucho al tensai. El no pudo evitar seguirlo, claro que después de que tezuka le regalara una sonrisa y que estuvieran agarrados de mano no podía decir un no.

El paseo fue eterno, ambos estaban callados. El silencio no era tan incomodo ya que como era de noche ambos podrían disfrutar de los hermosos ruidos que la noche ofrese. Ademas con el hermoso paisaje, fuji había olvidado todo ese dolor que habia sentido al confesarse ante Tezuka.

Cuando llegaron a la casa del bochou, ambos entraron y para la sorpresa de fuji. Se prendió la luz, el cuarto iluminado mostraba carteles, comida, decoración de una fiesta infantil (cortesía de eiji) y a sus compañeros.

Solo faltaba que fuji mostrara como se sentía en ese momento. Tezuka, ahora no tan confiado en la perfecta sonrisa de fuji, espero a ver su respuesta.

Fuji dio unos pasos enfrente y dijo….


	4. Adios para Siempre

-Gracias pero… -y así sale corriendo con lagrimas cristalinas en los ojos –

-Gracias pero… -y así sale corriendo con lagrimas cristalinas en los ojos –

Todos se quedaron pasmados, hace mucho que no habían visto llorar a Fuji...la última vez fue cuando perdió contra tezuka, pero eso fue hace mucho.

Todos se estaban mirando, no podían reaccionar, pensaban que iba a ser algo muy lindo pero…pero no fue así. No creían que fuji, el de los partidos, el del club de tenis, el amigo, el rival fuera el mismo fuji que ahora estaban viendo.

Tezuka decidió ir a buscarlo, de seguro que iba a estar en el aeropuerto, tenía sus maletas significaba que ya casi era hora que se fuera. No podía irse sin darle -

Al fin todo ese entrenamiento de correr que sumire les había hecho hace medio años servia de algo, ahora el corría muy rápido y era posible que alcanzara a fuji. Tenia que alcansarlo.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

No podía dejar de llorar, no sabia que sentía, enojo, tristeza, felicidad. Ya no importa, iba a dejar todo eso atrás de una u otra manera. Ya no seria parte de seigaku, ya no los volvería a ver.

Después de un largo camino en taxi, llego al aeropuerto. Ahí le pago al taxi con el poco dinero que tenia. Como el nunca había viajado solo en avión, le pregunto al policía direcciones.

Fuji documento sus maletas después de una larga fila de espera, después como todavía faltaba unas cuantas horas decidió quedarse a tomarse un café. Después de tomárselo se fue a la sala de abordaje pero fue parado por un joven.

-Fuji, por que..

Fuji miro atrás, tenia miedo de ver quien era. Tenía miedo, no sabia que decir.

-por que, que? Cuestiono fuji –tenia que ser fuerte, ya no iba a mostrar ningún punto débil jamás.-

-por que te fuiste antes de empezar la fiesta? Pregunto tezuka

- por que me tenia que ir, además no quería estar con…

-con? Pregunto Tezuka fuji, que te paso? Por que de repente cambiar?

-con ellos, ahora me tengo que ir- y se quita el brazo de tezuka y camina como si nada-

-espera fuji – lo alcanza y le entrega una caja-

-gracias supongo y sigue caminando

Ya en la sala de espera abre la caja, para su sorpresa eran fotos. Fotos de todos los torneos, de momentos felices, de todos los restaurantes. Hermosos momentos que estaban grabados en un papel. Hasta mero abajo había una cartulina que decía…

Fuji…

Fuiste un genio en el tenis, fuiste un gran estudiante. Espero que no me olvides nunca y que sigas igual de siempre. –Sumire-

Fuiste un gran rival, un gran amigo, siempre nos animaste y sabias que decir por eso y mucho mas cosas gracias –Oishi-

Fuji eres el mejor amigo del mundo, siempre sabias que decir y siempre estabas dispuesto a ayudar y escuchar mis locos problemas, un gran rival y aunque no se si te caigo bien yo nunca te voy a olvidar. –eiji-

Fuiste mi rival, compañero del tenis, compañero de clases pero no se si amigo. Al parecer nunca sabré si me dejaste ganar o en verdad gane. Aun así para mi fuiste alguien importante y nunca te olvidare. –Tezuka-

Rayos nunca pude vencerte eso no es justo, yo quería vencerte pero ya que eso no va a suceder ya que te vas. Deseo que nos volvamos a ver, ten por seguro que me vas a volver a ver. A si, fuiste un gran amigo y rival. Suerte. –ryoma-

Wow nunca me hubiera esperado que te fueras a ir. Pero ya que eso sucedió te deseo suerte, felicidad y amor. Nunca te olvidare, fuiste un gran amigo –momo-

Fuiste el único que les gusto mis jugos, eso me hizo tan feliz. Aunque algunos no los soportaste pero bueno. Fuiste un gran amigo y un gran rival, nunca cambies. –Inui-

Siento tanto que te tengas que cambiar, pero…es que es tan triste. No quiero que esta carta sea triste así que… fuiste un gran amigo y alguien muy importante para mi. Deseo que seas feliz –Taka-

Psss fuiste un rival muy fuerte y un gran amigo cuando lo necesite. Espero que seas un ganador y que siempre nos recuerdes –kaido-

No podía evitarlo, unas cuantas gotas salían de sus ojos, lagrimas saladas que daban dolor. Cada una era como un golpe en el pecho. Sus amigos, ya nunca mas los volvería a ver.

-Vuelo 305790 por favor aborden se oyó decir de una muchacha.

Fuji se levanto se su asiento y fue a la fila para abordar. No podía evitarlo, el estaba recordando todos esos momentos en los que compartió con sus amigos. No sabía si eran recuerdos felices o tristes recuerdos pero ya no importa. Todos esos recuerdos serán guardados en esa caja. Para así caminar hacia el futuro y olvidar el pasado. Para siempre.


	5. La llamada

Ya había pasado varios anos desdé que fuji se había ido

Ya había pasado varios anos desdé que fuji se había ido. Habían olvidado a aquel oji-azul, tensai y amigo que habían tenido. De pronto el tenis no parecía tan genial como antes había creído. Un repentino temor amenazo a los del club de tenis. Miedo a no volverse a ver, cuando salieran de la escuela, seigaku, cuando no tuvieran tiempo de salir juntos, cuando empezaran a olvidarse entre ellos. La partida de Fuji la sintieron como una alerta de la separación. Los chicos intentaban salir lo más posible, intentado recuperar los momentos en los que no lo iban a estar. Sumire preocupada por la reacción de estos, intento explicarles que los buenos amigos, como ellos, no perdían contacto. Pero para su mala suerte, ellos les mataban el pájaro en la mano y les contestaba "y fuji? Éramos buenos amigos no…?" preguntaban unos cuantos. Aunque le doliera aceptarlo, era verdad. Lo único que les podía contestar era que el era diferente y que no se fue por su voluntad.

Eso les despertó la curiosidad. Nunca supieron cual fue la razón por la cual fuji se habia ido. Los pocos que se atrevieron a ir a preguntar a Tezuka, tampoco obtuvieron alguna respuesta. Otros se les ocurrió ir a preguntar a Sumire, ella de seguro sabia e iban a hacer que les dijera, pero ella les mintió diciéndoles que no sabia. Poco a poco, los chicos fueron olvidándose de fuji. Intentando más que nada, dejar de sentir ese vació. Pero ciertas dos personas simplemente no podían. Eiji y Tezuka.

Ambos, tenían fuertes lazos de amistad. O eso quería pensar.

Tezuka, siempre fue rival de fuji. Y este ultimo siempre le confesaba que era su único rival pero que mas que nada, el, lo consideraba mas que amigos. Claro que esto solo se lo decía cuando estaban juntos. Solo ellos dos. Entonces Tezuka, increíblemente, se sonrojaba y le daba un golpe en la cabeza. Fuji se sobaba la cabeza y se reía como loco y lo empezaba a molestar. Tezuka nunca supo si lo hacia para molestarlo o simplemente le estaba mandando indirectas.

Eiji. El siempre leal amigo de fuji, o eso parecía. A el era el único al que le revelaba un poco mas de su vida, su verdadera vida. Fue el que siempre pudo contar y siempre se desaguaba. O eso hacia parecer. Fuji lo molestaba constantemente haciéndole preguntas de doble sentido. Al igual, le encantaba quebrar esa inocencia que tenia. Y aunque le tomo medio ano descubrirlo. Eiji se moría por el tensai.

Una mujer de unos 40 anos caminaba por su oficina con una taza de café cargado en la mano. Pronto iba a ser un torneo. Un torneo muy importante en los que solo los 100 mejores de Japón podía competir. En ese mismo torneo, había una pequeña sección. Una sección juvenil en la que solo los 10 mejores niños competía. Ahí iban a tener la oportunidad de conseguir un representante y poder ser tenista profesional. Ryoma, como siempre, había recibido una invitación junto con Tezuka. Sumire solo tenía que llenar unos cuantos papeleos y hacer unas pocas llamadas y ellos podrían ir a competir. Por supuesto que sus compañeros los iban a acompañar para apoyarlos.

La competencia estaba a solo 1 semana, ryoma y tezuka habían tenido largas sesiones de entrenamiento, sacrificaron horas diversión con sus amigos y hasta con sus novias. Pero pensaban que valían la pena. Todo sea por ser tenistas profesionales. Eso quería pensar ellos pero por alguna razón, no se lo creían.

Pronto el teléfono de la oficina sonó, sacando a Sumire de sus pensamientos. Ella camino hacia el, lentamente, sus cansadas piernas no querían ir pero fueron obligadas. Se le hizo difícil llegar ahí, pero llego. Para buena fortuna, ya habían colgado. Sumire agradeció eso hasta que el teléfono sonó de nuevo. Al parecer era muy importante.

Esta vez no le tomo nada de esfuerzo, tomo el teléfono y se lo pego a su oreja.

"bueno? Quien habla?" pregunto una sumire cansada.

"si, bueno…Quiero hablar con sumire. Es urgente." Respondió una voz masculina terriblemente familiar sin embargo no reconocible.

Eso hizo que Sumire, despertara mas y sus sentidos se pusieran alertas a lo que pronto iba a oír.

"Si ella habla, que es lo que busca" pregunto quizás un poco mas serio de lo necesario.

Un incomodo silencio se hizo notar. Pero pronto fue roto, aunque la tension seguia presente.

"Bueno…habla….el Sr. Fuji"

Sowwy por que es chiquito -.- pro quería ver si en verdad valía la pena que lo siguiera. Por favor dejen sus review y díganme k les parece, kk?


	6. Estan Listos

Eiji yacía en el piso, justamente en medio de la pista en la que acababa de correr

Eiji yacía en el piso, justamente en medio de la pista en la que acababa de correr. El sol lo abrazaba fuertemente al igual que a todos sus amigos que seguían corriendo por la misma pista. Su brazo estaba elevado justamente arriba de sus ojos en un intento de bloquear el sol.

Inui caminaba hacia el lentamente, con una sonrisa un tanto diabólica escondida en la esquina de sus labios. En su mano derecha, una vaso un poco mas grande de lo normal, con un liquido extraño pero terriblemente conocido por los del club de tenis.

Eiji no tardo mucho en darse cuenta de lo que se aproximaba. Terminar antes de lo que debería e Inui sonriendo de esa forma solo podía significar una cosa. Uno de sus asquerosos jugos. Hasta el podía entender esas matemáticas.

Intento pararse y salir huyendo, como un perro asustado. Pero para su desgracia, a sus piernas no les parecía buena idea. Gracias a la ayuda de sus manos, se sentó y un poco después se parado.

Inui lo miro y sin decirle nada le entrego el vaso. Eiji se negó rápidamente con la cabeza y cruzo los brazos. No iba le iba a ser fácil su "misión". Lo miro con ojos de perrito, intentando suavizarlo un poco para luego suplicar que no le diera eso.

Fue inmune. Sin embargo eso no evito que eiji siguiera intentando. El pelirrojo lo miro seriamente por unos pocos segundos mientras arreglaba sus ideas. Intento de nuevo con los ojos de perrito pero como la vez pasada, no hizo efecto alguno. Eiji empezó a mirar al piso como si ahí estuviera escrita la solución de su problema.

Inui ahora estaba herido, ya estaba harto de que todo mundo despresaría su bebida, que para el eran muy sabrosa. En ese mismo instante se acordó de Fuji. A el, después de todo, siempre le gustaban sus jugos y por alguna razón nunca le hacían daño como a los demás. Su cara cambio rápidamente a una de dolor.

Eiji tardo un poco en darse cuenta de ese cambio pero cuando lo hizo se arrepintió de haberle dicho que no. Para la suerte de Inui, el pelirrojo lo había mal interpretado todo. Inui jugo con la idea de decirle la verdad de por que el cambio.

Pero, descarto rápidamente esa idea. Eiji tomo el vaso con el jugo y de un trago se lo tomo. Se sorprendió al ver que esta ultima invención no sabia nada mal.

Inui sonrío victoriosamente y asintió al pelirrojo. Como si le estuviera dando una aprobación. Eiji le devolvió el vaso y sonrío de oreja a oreja. Se sentía tan orgulloso que podía gritar de la emoción o saltar en la espalda de un compañero.

Resistió la tentación y se fue a sentar, tomo su botella de agua y miro a los demás con una gran sonrisa. No le había ido tan mal.

ͽ

"Corran o les agrego otras vueltas mas!" ordeno un señora mayor a unos adolescentes.

La señora tenía un traje deportivo morado y lila, alrededor de su cuello un silbato plateado. Su pelo café recogido en una cola de caballo. Las facciones de esta eran un poco arrugadas para su edad. Y aun más, con la cara que tenía ahorita.

Los dos chicos que recientemente fueron amenazados intentaron correr más fuerte sin embargo un fuerte dolor y el cansancio hizo que no lograran su objetivo. Sus mentes solo podían pensar en acabar esta tortura.

"salta bien ryoma!" regaño la misma señora "tezuka corre mas rápido, ryoma te esta alcanzando!"

Ambos chicos se volvieron a ver a la señora que les estaba gritando. No tuvieron otra opción que obedecer.

Ya era la última vuelta, ryoma y tezuka iban a la misma velocidad. Gracias a un acuerdo que hicieron al ver que les convenía a los dos.

Salta, corre, salta, corre, agáchate, salta, corre, salta, corre.

Ya ni sabían cuantas vueltas llevaban, trataban de no pensar en eso para que sus piernas no demandaran un descanso y para que Sumire dejara de gritar.

Una bandera roja alzada por su peor pesadilla, en estos momentos, anunciaba su merecido descanso. Solo podían pensar una cosa.

Terminar. Pero al parecer ryoma pensaba en otra cosa también ya que salio disparado hacia la bandera. El mayor lo miro extrañado, y dudo que tuviera la fuerza necesaria para imitarlo y dejarlo en vergüenza.

Pero eso sonó tan bien que hizo que una débil sonrisa se reflejara en su boca. Dejarlo en vergüenza, una vez más. Tezuka imito al ochibi, saco fuerza de algún lado y se disparo hacia el tan deseado descanso.

Unos segundos mas, unos pasos mas, un esfuerzo mas. Podían hacerlo.

Sumire miro a los chicos. Sorprendida del arranque que los chicos acababan de hacer. Se agacho ligeramente y enfoco su vista. Tenia que dar un preciso veredicto. Estaban tan cerca que cualquiera podía ganar…..

Un sonido parecido al que hacen los costales de fruta cuando caen violentamente al piso hizo eco en las pistas. La mujer miro a los chicos, que apenas podía respirar, satisfecha. Con una sonrisa pronuncio suavemente las palabras que ryoma y tezuka estaban esperando…

"Bien hecho muchachos"

Los dos chicos sonrieron fláccidamente. Sus pulmones gritaban por aire, acaparando todo el aire posible que podían agarrar causando una respiración rápida y salvaje. Sus piernas palpitaban de dolor. Sentían como la ardiente sangre pasaba por sus piernas y por sus pechos.

Sumire sonrío satisfecha. Miro fijamente a ryoma y tezuka y sonrío de nuevo. Y con una gran sonrisa un tanto diabólica anuncio…

"están listos"

ͽ

Un chico caminaba por la acera, su vista fija al frente sin embargo su mente perdida. El fuerte viento que soplaba no parecía molestarle como a las demás gentes que pasaban por ahí. El sonido amenazador de un rayo no pareció molestarle tampoco. Estaba tan concentrado que ni cuenta se dio cuando choco con un mayor.

Esto hizo que saliera de su mente y por primera vez se fijara que estaba pasando en el exterior. El chico miro arriba mientras automáticamente suspiraba un "lo siento".

El mayor negó con la cabeza y le ayudo a levantarse.

"Esta bien chico" le respondió con una voz calmada. "Solo fíjate por donde vas" le sugirió mientras caminaba y seguía con su camino.

El pelicafe suspiro pesadamente y siguió su camino, ahora un poco mas concentrado. Pero como poderse concentrar en algo cuando un padre hace algo que daña a su hijo. Como poder decirle que no y no ser castigado con 100 vueltas en una pista profesional de atletismo. ¿Como?…

No había respuesta. Tendría que obedecerlo y tratar de no tomar mucha importancia. No sabía si podía lograrlo. Si podía ignorar esas ganas de no asistir al evento. De enojarlo, de sentirse libre de nuevo.

Este ultimo año había cambiado, y no solo físicamente sino emocionalmente. Vivía con miedo, angustia y pena por si mismo. Pero ¿que podía hacer?

Nada…Ya nada tenia importancia, ya nada lo alegraba. Había olvidado como sonreír. Había olvidado como se siente ser feliz, como ser feliz.

ͽ

¡Perdonen la tardanza!

Espero que me perdonen y no me odien.

También espero que les haya gustado el capitulo :3

Por favor dejen reviews…ya sea para criticar o felicitar.


	7. Determinados a Ganar

La semana paso rápida

La semana paso rápida. Ryoma y Tezuka entrenaron como siempre, todos los días casi todo el día. Y aunque entrenaran y entrenaran y Sumire les afirmara que estaban listos, los chicos no tenían la confianza. No se sentían preparados, incluso ryoma había perdido esa confianza que siempre tenia e incluso la arrogancia.

Mañana iba a ser el día. Todos ya habían preparado su maleta desde hace una semana, estaban tan emocionados que ya no podían aguantar las ganas. ¿! Viajar hasta Europa ?! ¿Quien no estaría emocionado por eso?

Antes del viaje, eiji propuso hacer una mini fiesta para atraer la buena suerte. Como siempre eiji decoro todo el lugar -su casa- con decorativos infantiles, colores brillantes y muchos globos y serpentinas. Tezuka y Oishi trajeron los refrescos. Kawamura y Ryoma prepararon unos sushi. Claro que todos estaban sorprendidos de las muy-escondidas habilidades de cocina de Ryoma. Inui quiso preparar un ponche pero por temor a que los envenenaran, comentaron que con los refrescos estaban bien. Sumire también fue invitada, claro que después de que la invitaron les redujo unas cuantas millas a los chicos.

El tiempo paso, todos estaban pasando un tiempo magnifico. Aventándose globos, serpentinas, refresco y unas frituras que eiji tenía guardadas. Los chicos se estaban divirtiendo, la primera vez desde que Fuji había seguido su camino. Ahora estaban afuera, con cubetas de agua fría, aventándosela al de a lado mientras que Tezuka –el afortunado de tener la manguera- mojaba a todos y los derrotaba.

Un señor ya en su tercera edad salio un poco después de que eiji había declarado Tezuka como el ganador. Se asomo ligeramente de la ventana mientras alzaba una mano – la cual estaba arrugada ya por la edad- pesadamente.

"Q-que están haciendo? Mocosos, es media noche!" la voz del mayor sonaba ronca, parecía que algo le estaba raspando en su garganta.

El sonido de la noche respondió. Todo quedo en silencio, la calle estaba vacía excepto por los pedazos de globos de colores rotos. Eiji no pudo aguantar la risa y se empezó a carcajear ya adentro. Los demás, excepto Tezuka y Ryoma, los siguieron.

"hahaha, por eso nunca salgo en las noches" eiji dijo. Apenas pudiendo hablar por el dolor de panza y la risa incontrolable. "me da miedo"

Sumire miro fijamente a eiji, enojada y sentida. No era de la misma edad pero de seguro para ellos ella ya era toda una anciana.

Y el cuarto se quedo cayado. Nadie dijo nada.

Sumire lo dejo así, pero aprovecho el momento de silencio para decirles algo que era muy importante. Y aunque podía dolerles demasiado era sumamente importante.

"escuchen, chicos" empezó Sumire. Miro a cada uno de ellos fijamente, su voz seria. "cuando vayan a Europa por el torneo…quizá vean a alguien conocido ahí." Paro para ver las reacciones de cada uno.

En ese momento todos entendieron a quien se refería. Fuji. Entonces se había ido a Europa.

Sumire prosiguió.

"por su propio bien les voy avisando que…Fuji…cambio por bien" Era obvio que no se lo creía pero por algo lo decía.

"que clase de cambios?" pregunto Tezuka. Su voz normal, fría y firme.

Sumire miro a Tezuka y después desvío la mirada hacia una vasija china, muy cara y fina.

Después de eso, Sumire les contó sobre la actitud que Fuji tenía ahora. Siempre con cuidado a no herir los sentimientos de ciertas dos personas. También les contó sobre el cambio de apariencia. La verdad era que ella no lo ha visto pero su padre se aseguro de que ella supiera y más importante que sus 'amigos' supieran. Después de todo, el no quería distracciones para su hijo.

Todo estaba callado cuando Sumire termino. Ella miro a cada uno de sus estudiantes y casi hijos en busca de aquella alegría que les había quitado un momento atrás.

"podemos hacerlo" se oyó desde atrás. "si el padre de Fuji no quiere distracciones para su hijo entonces nosotros no le daremos ninguna. Después de todo, no es como si quisiéramos hablar con el"

Todos se quedaron viendo a aquel niño con ojos dorados. Los cuales brillaban como siempre lo hacían cuando había algún desafío. ¿Acaso esto era un desafío para el?

Sumire sonrío complacida por la actitud de Ryoma. El siempre la sorprendía.

Y derepente, el cuarto en el que estaban ya no se sentía esa briba mala que hace poco los estaba estrangulando. Todo se había relajado un poco, como si el tema que ahorita estaban platicando nunca hubiera sido dicho.

Todos sonrieron y asintieron. Podían hacerlo.

La noche paso rápida después de eso, todos siguieron con su guerra de frituras y refresco. Incluso Sumire se unió.

Parecía una foto -de las tiernas en las que no puedes evitar decir un 'aww'- todos los del equipo de tenis, dormidos en el suelo o en los sillones. Regados por toda la casa como si fueran bebes que duermen en donde caigan.

6:00. A.M.

Los papas le habían concedido la casa a eiji ya que sabían que era responsable y un gran hijo. Sobretodo muy responsable. Ellos se habían ido a un hotel muy cerca de la casa por si algo les hacia falta. Ellos iban a regresar a las seis de la mañana para despertarlos para su viaje a Europa.

Un grito de furia se oyó por lo menos a cinco cuadras alrededor de la casa de los eiji's. Todos despertaron en ese instante, todos menos eiji quien estaba tapado con su cobija roja, su favorita.

"que le hicieron a mi casa! Parece que cayo un bomba!" exclamo el padre furioso. "eiji!"

El nombrado brinco de su lugar y miro a su padre con miedo. Casi parecía un gato recién abandonado, con miedo al mundo exterior. O bien un gato enfrentándose a un perro furioso.

"eiji kikumaru! Que paso aquí!" exclamo furioso el padre. La mama camino a lado de su esposo y gentilmente puso su mano en su hombro.

"una fiesta" respondió tímidamente el pelirrojo. Mas bien preguntando que respondiendo.

El padre no pudo decir mas, la rabia lo estaba controlando. Prefirió salirse de su casa y ya no ver el tiradero que había.

"es mejor que se arreglen para su viaje, ya son las 6:20" la madre dijo no viendo a nadie mas que a la puerta por donde su esposo salio y después el tiradero. Su cara torcida con horror.

Sumire camino hacia la señora kikumaru y le dio una leve reverencia.

"siento mucho el tiradero" su voz arrepentida y avergonzada.

La señora sonrío a Sumire y movió su cabeza en un no.

"esta bien" le aseguro.

Todos se fueron a arreglar después de eso, Sumire se quedo platicando con la señora kikumaru. No tardaron mucho en arreglarse, y Sumire tampoco lo hizo. Eiji se despidió de sus padres y pidió disculpas de nuevo. Después se pararon en un pequeño local en el que vendían desayunos. Corrieron hacia el aeropuerto el sol apenas apareciendo en el cielo. Una vez adentro de la sala para abordar, todos se separaron a ver las tiendas del alrededor.

Eiji y Tezuka fueron los únicos que se quedaron sentados. Estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos. Curiosamente, ambos eran sobre Fuji. Y es que acaso había cambiado tanto? Cada quien tuvo diferentes imágenes de cómo es que verían al nuevo Fuji.

El pelo largo hasta debajo de los hombros. Pintado de negro o quizá güero. Con un bronceado recién hecho. Camisa con comentarios racistas, pervertidos o quizá con simples dichos. Pantalones demasiados grande para su cuerpo. Siempre junto a chicas populares que piensan que es genial por su pelo. Con los ojos siempre abiertos y con una sonrisa de tonto.

O quizá se había hecho emo. El pelo medio largo y con una mecha tapando su ojo izquierdo. Su camisa de cuadros o rayas o gráficos abstractos. Los pantalones largos y entubados. Siempre utilizando negro en alguna cosa. Una muñequera en una de sus muñecas o un listón con el nombre de su banda favorita.

7:30.

Una voz femenina se oyó por el altavoz. El vuelo que los de seigaku iban a tomar para Inglaterra iba a partir en ese momento y estaba pidiendo que los pasajeros formaran una fila para dejarlos entrar al vuelo y chocar sus boletos.

Los del equipo de tenis se formaron rápidamente y entraron al avión. Olvidaron los asientos asignados que tenían y eligieron sus propios asientos dentro de los que podían. Tezuka y Oishi se sentaron juntos. Momo y Kaido. Ryoma y Eiji. Inui y Kawamura. Y Sumire se sentó junto a un señor de su misma edad que casualmente tenia los mismos gustos que ella.

Así, los de seigaku partieron hacia Inglaterra para enfrentarse con algo que habían superado y ya no querían volver a enfrentarlo. Tezuka y Ryoma iban determinados a ganar. Ganar el torneo y ganar a su amigo de nuevo. Los demás estaban de acuerdo con ese pensamiento e iban a ganar también.


	8. El entrenador

Parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde que el avión había despegado. Días desde que habían estado en el piso, caminando libremente. Todos estaban harto. Sus piernas estaban entumecidas, sus pies suplicaban que querían caminar, correr, que querían hacer algo. La mayoría tenían fuertes dolores de cabeza y con el mismo pensamiento: Cuando vamos a aterrizar.

Todos menos los de Seigaku. Ya que ellos tenían una curiosa forma para entretenerse. Tan curiosa que los demás se les quedaban viendo. Tan curiosa que no querían que el avión aterrizara nunca. Tan curiosa que Sumiré los querían matar.

Pero los niños se estaban divirtiendo tanto. Claro quién no se divierte corriendo por todo el avión jugando carreras en el poco espacio que había entre asientos. Jugar luchas y echarse porras como si estuvieran en un estadio- _a media noche_. Aventar su comida –huevo el cual adentro tenia tomate- accidentalmente a la gente. Arruinar el final o la trama de las películas- las 15 disponibles. Pelear por un peluche con un niño. Hasta tezuka tuvo sus momentos.

Sumiré estaba furiosa y no nada más por el hecho que la había humillado en frente del avión, pero más que todo porque el señor que estaba a lado suyo era todo un caballero. Tuvo o más bien pudo a ver tenido la oportunidad de tener una cita. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. El señor se había cambiado de asiento cuando Sumiré fue a checar que estaba pasando entre los chicos.

El piloto hablo por primera vez desde que habían despegado. Eso significaba que ya estaban a punto de aterrizar. Ya mero iban a dejar este avión para _siempre_.

"Estamos en Londres. Es un día cálido, 46 F°, pueda que llueva pero es muy improbable. La hora es 6:00 P.M llegaremos en media hora al aeropuerto. Por favor ponga su asiento en forma vertical, su tabla para comer en su lugar y póngase el cinturón. Gracias."

Como prometido, el avión llego a las 6:30 de la noche. Tardaron un poco que desalojar el avión por el tráfico que había. _Todos_ los tenistas estaban llegando hoy.

Todas las miradas se concentraban en una señora y unos chicos – de unos 18 años. Las miradas tenían confusión y lastima. Ya que la mayor les estaba gritando a los pobres chicos, en _japonés_ para que nadie entendiera.

Parecía que lo que quería era crear un escándalo ya que no había persona alguna que no se parara a ver el acto que estaban haciendo. A la policía no le gustaba eso así que tuvo que intervenir. _Sutilmente_ le preguntaron que si algo estaba mal. Sumiré avergonzada negó con la cabeza y se disculpo con los policías. Los policías aceptaron las disculpas, advirtieron que a la próxima tuvieran más cuidado y se retiraron.

Cuando Sumiré volteo a ver de nuevo a sus alumnos. Los encontró riéndose _silenciosamente_, conla mano en la boca en un intento de bloquear la risa. Sumiré los miro fijamente, causando un escalofrió en los del club. Su mirada lo decía todo. Era la mirada de Espero-que-estén-feliz-me-avergonzaron-mundialmente.

Todo quedo en silencio. La mirada de los chicos con _miedo_. El mismo miedo que tenían los tenistas cuando los obligaban tomar el jugo o cuando sabían que si perdían, la pista los esperaba ansiosamente con una sonrisa de victoria en la boca. Y no era para menos ya que conociendo a sumiré su castigo iba a ser…

"Se van a ir_ corriendo_ al hotel!" dijo sumiré entre dientes.

Todos suspiraron. Al menos se habían divertido por…medio día quizá. Y después de todo, caminarse un rato no sonaba _tan_ mal después del largo viaje que habían hecho. Sonaba hasta perfecto.

Sumiré le entrego un papel con la dirección del hotel, un mapa y le ordeno que le llamara si se perdían y no podían seguir el mapa. Decepcionada, sumiré suspiro pesadamente y miro a Tezuka.

"Nunca lo imagine de ti, tezuka" dijo con voz triste.

El nombrado se encogió de hombros y miro a Sumiré con un toque de tristeza.

"La_ gente_ cambia"

Tal como ella les había dicho. Sumiré hizo una mueca y después asintió quedamente, se volteo para seguir su camino pero antes les murmuro un 'los estaré esperando'.

Después de que Sumiré se fue, tezuka se volteo a ver a sus amigos –los cuales estaban en una tienda no muy lejana. Les ordeno que fueran a la salida. El los siguió desde atrás, vigilándolos por atrás. Habían tenido _suficiente_ diversión.

Sumiré camino más adentro del aeropuerto, buscando en donde puede cambiar sus yens por euros. Tardo un tiempo pero lo hayo u después de la larga fila que había camino hacia los taxis que habían afuera del aeropuerto. Una amiga le había advertido que tuviera cuidado con quien se subía a los taxis. Ya que había unos pocos que asaltaban.

Encontró el de su hotel – una camioneta blanca con el logo del hotel en la puerta. Se subió cuidadosamente mientras que el conductor amablemente le subía las maletas a la mayor. El conductor era una niño, o al menos para Sumiré. Cuando mucho tenia la edad de su equipo y hablaba un perfecto japonés, lo cual sorprendió a Sumiré. Después de todo, el viaje al hotel fue _muy_ placentero.

Era una noche fresca, perfecta. La fresca brisa de la noche combinada con la luz natural de la luna que alumbraba la oscura noche era perfecta para una noche _romántica_. Esa en las que sales con el amor de tu vida a caminar junto con tu perro.

Momo y Ryoma se las habían arreglado para convencer a tezuka que deberían empezar a caminar, que ya habían tenido suficiente castigo corriendo por la mayoría del camino. Claro que no fue fácil, pero tampoco fue _imposible_ ya que lo lograron al _50th_ 'por favor'.

Los de Seigaku estaban caminando felizmente, siguiendo a tezuka como si él fuera la mama pato y los demás los patitos. Por un tiempo, los chicos decidieron seguir cada movimiento que su bouchu hiciera. El fácilmente se las libro. Corriendo de nuevo y mientras corría se estiraba. Hasta parecía disfrutarlo. Los demás lo siguieron por un tiempo, _pensando_ que iba a dejar de hacer eso pero no parecía terminar así que renunciaron. En el resto del camino Inui anoto en su cuaderno.

Estaban a punto de llegar, unas cuantas cuadras más y podían bañarse y dormir. Pero un sonido familiar los hizo parar. El incomparable sonido que hacia una pelota de _tenis_ al chocar contra una raqueta. El incomparable grito que hacia los jugadores cuando estaban cansados-ah!

"hmp"

Ryoma ya estaba caminando hacia la cancha, que estaba atrás de unos arbustos con pequeñas flores rosas, donde se había oído el sonido.

Nada interesante. Un chico, de su _misma_ edad si no un año mayor, pelo café rapado, piel clara y _musculosa_, camisa negra y shorts negros. No le podía ver la cara, no que se la quisiera ver. Después de todo, seguro era un típico europeo de ojos claros. Su mirada cambio hacia el entrenador, cara dura, no, enojada o más bien fría, sin sentimientos. Su mirada fija en el jugador. Su cara se torcía al ver algún pequeño error o por algún movida que hacia el tenista en la cancha. El _si_ era interesante.

Los demás fueron a ver qué estaba haciendo el ochibi, ya se estaba tardando mucho. Conociendo al _pequeño_, este ya lo había retado a un juego o lo había enojado tanto que ya lo tenía agarrado de la camisa y sus pies en el aire.

No paso mucho antes de que el entrenador se diera cuenta del pequeño Ryoma. Sin embargo el jugador no parecía a ver notado su presencia. El mayor miro a Ryoma cuidadosamente, lo estudio de pies a cabeza en busca de _peligro,_ de amenaza. Después de todo nunca lo había visto y no parecía europeo.

No parecía peligroso. Su mirada se fijo de nuevo en el jugador exhausto que estaba en la cancha. Sus dientes rechinaban por el enojo que este estaba conteniendo. Ya había olvidado al pequeño _hasta_ que oyó su nombre. "Ryoma ."

"kusu" murmuro el mayor.

Miro de reojo al peli-café y después al chico que estaba hablando con sus amigos- los cuales lo estaban _reganando_ por retar a personas que no conocía y sobre todo a mayores.

"basta" el mayor ordeno al peli-café. "100 vueltas y será _todo_ por hoy"

Las miradas se concentraron al jugador quien no _parecía_ molestarle para nada y no parecía a ver notado al grupo. El simplemente paro como robot, dejando pasar una pelota de increíble velocidad y fuerza, casi dejando sin cabeza a Ryoma y clavándose en la reja. Los del club de tenis tardaron un segundo en recuperarse.

En ese instante, el chico ya estaba en la pista corriendo.

"Que quieren" pregunto el mayor con voz fría mientras caminaba hacia los chicos con una cara de pocos amigos, intimidatoria.

Oishi pasó al frente ya que los demás no podían contestar.

"Lo siento mucho, ya no interrumpiremos" se disculpo Oishi dando una reverencia.

"Creí que _Sumiré _les había dejado claro que no _queremos_ interrupciones"

Esto llamo la atención de los chicos. Ryoma estaba viendo a la pelota y al tenista que estaba corriendo en la pista. Nunca le había visto la cara y lo quería retar.

Todo quedo en silencio, el mayor espero una respuesta impacientemente mientras veía al su pupilo correr por la pista de reojo.

El conocía a Sumiré, como? Ellos en la vida lo habían visto. Intentaron recordar si Sumiré les había dicho algo antes del viaje, pero estaban tan cansados que _no_ recordaban nada.

"No _lo_ molestaremos mas."

Como una coreografía, todos voltearon a ver al buchou. El había entendido, el recordaba y lo iban a _obligar_ decirles. Quien era este señor y porque conocía a Sumiré, porque tezuka de repente parecía molesto y quien era este chico.


	9. Fuji es mio

El vestíbulo del hotel parecía muy lujoso. Era la perfecta combinación de elegante y clásico, de blanco y color crema, de modesto pero brillante. La alfombra color rojo pálido parecía nueva, limpia y brillante. Los pequeños pero notables detalles de las mesas y sillones le daban un toque de elegancia. Eso junto con el brillante candelabro que colgaba de la pared. Las exquisitas pinturas –las cuales estaban dispersadas perfectamente y detalladamente- le daban el toque clásico.

Tezuka y Oishi fueron a buscar a Sumiré mientras que los otros se relajaban por unos cuantos segundos en el sumamente cómodo sillón. Al no encontrarla en el vestíbulo, tezuka y Oishi fueron a preguntar en la recepción. Ahí, les dijeron que esta se había subido a su cuarto pero que les había dejado una nota y las llaves de sus cuartos. Con eso, la señora se las entrego y fue a atender a otra familia.

"Qué bueno que lograron encontrar el hotel. Los espere por unas cuantas horas pero tardaron demasiado. Ahorita estoy en mi cuarto descansando un rato. Por favor decidan sus cuartos, báñense y descansen, nos vemos a las 10:30 en el vestíbulo para hablar un poco sobre el torneo.

Sumiré"

Tezuka les leyó la nota y todos asintieron e hicieron lo indicado. Un baño sonaba tan bien en estos minutos. Agua caliente masajeando sus adoloridos cuerpos. Era lo único que querían en estos momentos, claro, aparte de saber el misterio del entrenador. Por eso todos habían acordado juntarse en un cuarto para que se descifrara "el misterio del enojón entrenador" –titulo hecho por Ryoma como burla.

10:15

Al final fue en el cuarto de Tezuka. El había cedido fácilmente a explicarles a sus amigos a que se refería el entrenador y porque conocía a Sumiré. Era importante que supieran, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Eiji y Ryoma se encontraban en una de las dos camas. Ryoma estaban sentado en el lugar de las almohadas con las piernas cruzadas e intentando no dormirse. Eiji estaba acostado en la otra mitad de la cama, dormido. En la otra cama estaba Kaido y Momo acostados. Hasta que la lucha de quien-se-va-a-bañar-primero empezó de nuevo. Oishi, kawamura e Inui estaban en el piso con las piernas cruzadas, también durmiéndose.

Tezuka estaba apoyado contra la pared, viendo cuidadosamente a su equipo. No los quería herir así que estaba buscando las palabras perfectas para – herirlos.

Pero como debía decirles que aquel chico peli-café que vieron hace unos pocos minutos, aquel chico que estaba entrenando tan vigorosamente y siendo tratado como animal más que humano. Ese chico que parecía no tener emoción alguna, que parecía robot siguiendo las órdenes de su creador. El era nada más que _Fuji Syusuke. _

El verdadero fuji que nunca tuvieron oportunidad de conocer. Nadie más que tezuka y por unos cuantos segundos.

Impaciente, Ryoma se despejo la garganta ruidosamente para llamar la atención de todos, sobre todo la de tezuka. Todos voltearon a ver al pequeño y después a Tezuka. Sus ojos tenían un brillo de impaciencia que no se podía no notar.

"Está bien, Esta bien" dijo por fin Tezuka.

Todos voltearon a ver a su buchou, toda la atención en el.

"Bueno, la verdad es que no estoy seguro-"

"Que! No mientas Tezuka!" demando Ryoma mirándolo furioso.

"Me dejas terminar Ryoma" Su voz más fría e indiferente de lo normal. Pero algo más tenía esa voz que Ryoma se sintió _intimidado_. El nombrado se quedo callado y asintió.

"Bueno, la verdad es que no estoy seguro si estoy en lo correcto. Pero aquel chico que vimos en las canchas era…"

Los nervios eran peores que cuando tenían que esperar a que anunciaran los ganadores de algún torneo de tenis. O las primeras semanas de sus noviazgos, cuando tenían que esperar el tan deseado si.

"Era el sobrino de Sumire"

Todo quedo en silencio, confusión y sobretodo incredulidad. Pero Tezuka parecía serio acerca de eso, confiado de que ese chico era el sobrino de Sumire.

"Entonces por qué el entrenador dijo que los dejáramos en paz?! No tiene sentido" Oishi por supuesto era más listo que los demás o más bien tenía una mente más abierta. Pero Tezuka estaba preparado.

"Simple, ese chico quiere ganar el torneo en el que Ryoma y yo estamos. No quiere interrupciones en su entrenamiento pero más importante aun. No quiere que sus enemigos lo vean entrenar" respondió Tezuka confiado.

"Pero Sumire nunca menciono nada de su sobrino" noto Kawamura.

"Es Sumire, dime cuando nos ha dicho algo sobre su familia, claro, aparte de Sakuno" respondió Tezuka. Era tan fácil que _casi_ se lo creía el mismo. "y, no quería ser ruda con nosotros"

Otra vez todo se quedo en silencio. Era tan fácil que parecía ser mentira, pero no se atrevían a no confiar en Tezuka.

"Y como es que tu sabes, bouchu?" reto Ryoma, con su siempre sonrisa de confianza. Tezuka lo reto, entonces él lo iba a retar también.

"Un día en el entrenamiento, cuando tu, Echizen, estabas en la pista y yo estaba en las canchas, la oí decir algo sobre su primo. Que él iba a competir. No le di mucha importancia claro"

Tezuka si que sabía mentir. El ambiente estaba pesado, denso, sin embargo Eiji, Momo, Kaidoh y Kawamura, se estaban riendo. Les encantaba ver como Tezuka siempre callaba a Ryoma, y la cara del pequeño cuando eso sucedía.

"Vámonos, ya es la hora en la que íbamos a ver a Sumire" ordeno Tezuka mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Todos lo siguieron, tezuka los espero afuera del cuarto y cuando todos salieron el cerro la puerta y los siguió. Cuando llegaron al elevador, Tezuka paro unos centímetros antes que los demás.

"Se me olvido, Sumire me había pedido que trajera algo, Eiji me puedes acompañar?"

El neko asintió y siguió a su buchou. El camino fue silencioso y un tanto incomodo, aunque no sabían porque. Se suponía que eran amigos.

Ya en el cuarto, Tezuka cerró la puerta y se recargo en ella. Eiji lo miro con confusión y miedo en los ojos. Más miedo que nada.

"Tenemos que hablar, Eiji Kikumaru"

Ahora el neko tenía terror, nunca en la vida tezuka le había dicho por su nombre completo. Tezuka sonrió con confianza al ver la reacción de Eiji. Era tan fácil.

"S-s-sobre q-que?" pregunto Eiji con voz temblorosa.

"Fuji"

Silencio.

"F-fu-ji?"Pregunto nerviosos. Su cara se estaba poniendo ligeramente rosa.

"Si, el es _mio" _


	10. Dejemos que el decida

N/A: La pareja ya ha sido seleccionada, pero por el bien del fanfic aun no la anunciare. Lolz tendrán que seguir leyendo ;

x. .x. x. .x. x. .x.

Eiji miro a tezuka con asombro, entendió a que se refería. Le sorprendía pero no iba a dejarse ganar. Por primera vez desde hace mucho iba a hablar serio. Después de todo, fuji era importante y un tema serio para él.

"Desde cuándo?" pregunto el pequeño con incredulidad.

"Desde siempre" su respuesta simple, delicada pero muy segura.

"No lo creo" renegó el neko. "el era mi mejor amigo..." lagrimas amenazaban con derramarse de sus ojos. "y para ti era solo un rival"

"Falso" esa voz segura y sin sentimientos, como la odiaba Eiji, era tan difícil discutir con ella.

Eiji espero por una explicación pero al parecer no iba a venir. Se recargo en la cama más cerca y miro a su buchou con ojos medio cerrados.

"entonces?"

"no es obvio? Cuando te gusta alguien, buscas que él te vea, que vea que existes, a cualquier costo. Lo quieres hacer feliz si eso es posible. Darle siempre la razón. Ser gentil con él. Como su rival yo solo buscaba su atención, no buscaba alejarlo de mi, al contrario." Paro y espero por una respuesta del pelirrojo. Pero este estaba demasiado sorprendido por los sentimientos de Tezuka. Tenía sentimientos! Claro que era obvio, pero era tezuka, nunca mostraba sentimiento alguno.

"El es mío!" renegó Eiji con desesperación, estaba perdiendo. Perdiendo lo más preciado del mundo.

Tezuka sonrió a Eiji con confianza y se rio ligeramente. Eiji no recordaba a ver dicho algún chiste, así que miro a su buchou confundido.

"Dejemos que él decida"

Su voz tan confiada de que iba a ser el, iba a ser tezuka el amor prohibido de Fuji. Pero Eiji tenía que luchar, tenía que convencer al tensai de que el verdaderamente lo quería a él. Claro estaba la opción de que lo eligiera a él, pero se veía tan falsa. Lejana y casi imposible.

"Pero no lo vamos a ver…"

"el chico que estaba en las canchas hace poco…era fuji. Aparte de que lo vamos a ver en el torneo, el va a competir por supuesto"

Eso no pareció alegrarle, primero que nada porque fuji no era el mismo de antes y se preguntaba si aun se acordaba de él. También porque tezuka, si tenía la oportunidad de competir contra fuji, podía tener ventaja. Y él no podía gritar que eso no era justo, no enfrente de todos.

'_Me verían como loco' _se rio Eiji por dentro.

"De acuerdo pero…" no quería decirlo pero era importante así que trago saliva audiblemente y miro fijamente a tezuka y lo señalo con su dedo índice. "Sin trampa! No puedes hablar con él antes. Yo tampoco. Los dos al mismo tiempo"

Tezuka asintió sin renegar, parecía justo y a él le gustaban las cosas justas. Eiji levanto la mano hacia su mayor y espero a que el la sacudiera como señal de 'trato hecho'. Tezuka entendió e inmediatamente sacudió manos con Eiji. Una sonrisa de confianza aun en su boca.

Parecía que estaba sincronizado, al momento en que terminaron de sacudir manos un golpe en la puerta hizo que ambos hombres voltearan. Sorprendidos si no asustados de que alguien los había oído y les dificultara las cosas.

"Quien?" pregunto Tezuka, otra vez siendo el mismo.

"Inui, Sumire dijo que nunca te pidió nada, que si todo estaba bien." Su voz suspicaz.

"Claro que sí, ya bajamos" Eiji dijo rápidamente mientras corría a la puerta. Tezuka lo siguió silenciosamente.

Eiji abrió la puerta y salió rápidamente del cuarto. Inui lo siguió con la mirada y después volteo a Tezuka, algo no estaba bien, era tan obvio. Tezuka estaba como si nada hubiera pasado, una simple y sin importancia plática quizá. Pero era Eiji quien relevaba que no era así. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, nervioso, casi podía ver sudor producido por susto o alguna otra cosa impactante.

Inui miro a los dos, suspicaz, esperando a que alguno de los dos se diera señales o algo pasara. Pero no paso nada, apenas y se vieron o hablaron. Parecía que cada quien estaba en su propio mundo, pensando en sus cosas o discutiendo acerca de algo. Esto hizo Inui incomodo. No entendía nada y se moría por poder entender, poder escribir estos raros comportamientos en su libreta verde.

Cuando por fin llegaron en donde estaban los demás, todos los miraron con la misma suspicaces que Inui. Sus caras parecían preguntar 'que estaban haciendo, solos, en un cuarto?'. Pero nadie pregunto ni dijo nada, no podían hacerlo. Eiji rápidamente tomo asiento junto Oishi y Tezuka tomo asiento junto Sumire.

"Bien, ya que todos están aquí" paro y miro a Eiji y Tezuka lenta y dolorosamente "hablaremos del torneo. Como cualquier otro torneo, Ryoma, Tezuka y yo seremos los únicos que pueden estar en la banca. Sin embargo, los demás pueden sentarse atrás de nosotros, detrás de las rejas, no es muy lejos de las bancas en las que estaremos así que podremos platicar. No se podrá a ver porras" paro y suspiro triste. "'solo aplausos y de vez en cuando gritar nombres." Miro una hoja que tenía en sus manos para re-checar sus datos. "Ryoma y Tezuka, tendrán que estar al menos 1 hora antes, les darán sus cuartos los cuales van a compartir, no hay visitas" miro a los demás mientras lo decía. "Después van a calentar. Cambiarse para la ceremonia de comienzo y después cambiarse de nuevo para los partidos. Serán unos de los primeros así que deben apurarse. Si existe la posibilidad de que se enfrente entre ustedes. También existe la posibilidad de que enfrenten a fuji. Tengan cuidado y no se confíen. "paro mientras veía de nuevo la hoja que sus sudorosas y temblorosas manos sostenían. "Eso es todo. Nos levantaremos a las 5 de la mañana, el viaje es largo así que prepárense. "

Sumire se paro lentamente del cómodo sillón rojo y se estiro levemente. Un crujido –su espalda- se oyó ligeramente. Todos miraron a Sumire incómodos y asqueados.

"Vamos a comer algo, me estoy muriendo de hambre"

Todos siguieron a la mayor, sonriendo y jugando en el camino. Molestando a Ryoma de que todo mundo se le va a quedar viendo por ser tan chaparro. El molesto, camino más rápido, pero verlo molesto hizo que fuera más divertido y siguieran. Eiji estaba en la espalda de Oishi, actuando que estaba demasiado cansado para caminar y que podía desmayarse en cualquier rato. Oishi claro que se ofreció a cargarlo y Eiji no lo pensó dos veces y brinco en su espalda. Todos empezaron a quejarse que estaban muy cansados y que si Oishi cargaba a Eiji, el tenia que cargarlos a ellos también.

El cuarto en donde se servía la comida era grande y espacioso. Muchas mesas con manteles blancos como la nieve estaban estratégicamente colocadas alrededor. Una barra larga corría todo el lugar, la barra contenía diferentes comidas-dulces, saladas. Pastas, pasteles. No paso mucho antes de que todos corrieran por los platos y fueran hacia la comida como si no hubieran comido en anos.

La gente se les quedo viendo mientras agarraban sus platos. Se preguntaban de donde venían si así acostumbraban comer haya. Sumire de nuevamente había sido avergonzada. Esta vez utilizo todas las fuerzas que tenia para no empezar a gritar y avergonzarse más de lo necesario. Esta se sentó en una mesa, exageradamente separada de las demás personas y espero a que todos volvieran.

Cuando todos regresaron, la mayoría tenía los platos llenos hasta el borde. Claro que había unos que no comían tanto, Tezuka y Oishi. La cena fue silenciosa, claro, todos estaban comiendo como salvajes. Y aunque no estaban tan hambrientos, disfrutaban avergonzar a Sumire y la comida Europea.

Kaido fue el último en terminar, y es que intentaba molestar a Momo comiendo lentamente y haciendo que todos esperaran a que terminara. Al terminar, Sumire les dijo un dicho-como todos los días después de un partido o un partido- motivacional y ordeno que todos se fueran a dormir inmediatamente ya que se iban a despertar temprano. Los muchachos hicieron lo indicado y se fueron a dormir.

x. .x. x. .x. x. .x.

Siento mucho la demora…

La escuela no ha sido buena conmigo…

Pero espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, dejen reviews por favor!


	11. Le ganare y luego lo traere de vuelta!

5 A.M. Un fuerte golpeteo, constante y molestosos. Silencio. Los golpes regresan por unos cuantos minutos más y de nuevo silencio. Gritos, de alguien, de alguien que ellos conocían. Los golpes regresan por otro rato mas y después…_plop_.

"Por que me avientas de la cama!"

"Es que no te despertabas!"

Eiji se estrecho para prender la luz de la lámpara. Después de que sus ojos se ajustaran a la nueva luz miro a Kaido y Momo.

"Aun no ha amanecido y ya están peleando….Vamos déjenme dormir"

"Pero es que Sumire me mando a despertalos"

Silencio otra vez. Eiji y Momo voltearon a ver el pequeño reloj que tenían en la mesa de noche en medio de las dos camas. Después, ambos cayeron de espaldas en la cama, reclamando que aun era muy temprano que querían al menos cinco minutos más.

Kaido sacudió la cabeza y fue a prender la luz. Ambos chillaron y se protegieron con las colchas de la cama. Reclamando de nuevo que querían cinco minutos mas y que era muy temprano.

"Vamos! Los demás ya están listos!" reclamo Kaido.

Como para comprobar que era cierto, Ryoma, Tezuka y Oishi entraron al cuarto a dar un vistazo. Oishi sacudió su cabeza con desaprobación y suspiro. Ryoma río mientras Tezuka salía del cuarto.

"Si no se levantan les echaré un cubetazo de agua" les advirtió Ryoma con una gran sonrisa en la boca,

Eiji se volteo y vio a Ryoma en los ojos, asustado pero incrédulo. Momo simplemente volvió a sus dulces sueños.

"Pruébame" reto de nuevo el ochibi.

"No lo harías" reclamo Eiji angustiado.

Ryoma río y fue al baño, después de unos segundos trajo consigo un vaso con agua fría. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Ryoma se lo hecho a Momo quien salto del susto y corrió fuera de la cama.

"Ryoma! Morirás!" grito Momo enojado mientras se sacudía la camisa.

Eiji trago saliva y salio de la cama rápidamente, después de ver a Momo y reírse ligeramente este entro al baño para darse un rápido baño.

En todo esto, Ryoma ya había desaparecido causando que Momo se quedara aun más enojado. Al final Momo suspiro y fue al cuarto de Kaido para bañarse ahí. Al parecer, Kawamura e Inui aun no había despertado y Ryoma se iba a encargar de eso.

Después de que todos se despertaran, se bañaran y se desquitaran, todos bajaron al restaurante del hotel a tomar un pequeño y rápido desayuno.

Cuando bajaron, notaron que Sumire ya estaba ahí. Enfrente de ella había una taza con café negro, un pequeño plato con frutas y uno más grande con huevos. En su mano había un periódico local. Al llegar ella los miro por un rato y luego volteo a su periódico.

"Llegan tarde"

"Lo sentimos" dijeron todos al unísono.

"Siéntense a comer ya, vamos tarde" dijo Sumire, aun viendo a su periódico.

Todos corrieron hacia la comida, agarraron los platos que estaban cuidadosamente apilados a lado de la comida y se empezaron a servir. Sumire volteo a verlos por unos cuantos segundos y suspiro. Lo bueno era que no había nadie alrededor.

Después de agarrar sus platos, todos se fueron a sentar. Como las mesas eran redondas, no podía juntarlas pero recorrieron las mesas suficientemente cerca para poder hablar. Nadie se sorprendió al ver a Momo y Ryoma con tres platos balanceados en sus manos.

"Te va a dar dolor de panza a medio juego, Echizen" molesto Eiji riendo.

Ryoma simplemente lo ignoro y se sentó junto a Momo. Después de mirarse de reojo por unos breves segundos ambos empezaron a comer.

Como ya era muy tarde, Sumire no los dejo terminar. Sin embargo, les dejo llevarse algo al camión. Todo ya estaba preparado y el camión les estaba esperando por ya media hora pero el chofer no reclamo ni los apuros. En el camino hacia las múltiples canchas en donde iban a jugar, Momo y Kaido se la pasaron discutiendo (Kawamura intentaba relajar a los dos), Eiji estaba hablando con Oishi sobre como ellos iban a llegar aun mas lejos que Tezuka y Ryoma y sobre la nueva pasta de dientes que Eiji había comprado ya que su hermana se había acabado el anterior. Inui estaba revisando sus datos, agregando y modificándolos. Tezuka estaba como siempre inexpresivo al igual que Ryoma.

" _Espero jugar con Fuji…Le ganare! Lo Hare…! Y luego….y luego…lo traeré de vuelta!" _

Ambos solo pensaban en su viejo amigo. Como le iban a ganar y como lo traerían de vuelta para que todo volviera a ser como antes. Tezuka pensaba declárasele, y aunque no correspondiera (realmente lo dudaba) se lo iba a decir.

Las horas parecieron minutos. Ya había llegado al estadio y Sumire les estaba apurando afuera de camión ya que tenían que registrar a Tezuka y Ryoma. Al final decidieron que Tezuka y Ryoma se adelantaran. Ambos buscaron por un buen rato antes de poder encontrar el lugar en donde registrarse. Se registraron y después se fueron a los vestidores a cambiarse.

"Nervioso, bochou?" pregunto Ryoma con una sonrisa.

"Para nada"

"Hmp, si tu lo dices…"

Cuando llegaron a los lockers, la mayoría ya se había terminado de cambiar y no pudieron evitar cuchillar sobre ellos. Ambos los ignoraron y se empezaron a cambiar con los pocos que aun se estaban cambiando.

"Pero mira quien esta aquí"

Ambos voltearon a ver quien era el que les estaba hablando. Y se sorprendieron al ver a Fuji, ya que pensaron que ni loco les iba a dirigir la palabra. El ya estaba cambiado de ropa (estaba utilizando un suéter rojizo, abajo se asomaba ligeramente un camisa blanca, y para contrastar, un short negro con zapatos blancos) al igual que, al parecer, su amigo o compañero. Al principio fue difícil saber quien era ya que Fuji ahora tenia pelo corto, casi rapado, y sus ojos estaban abiertos y atentos.

"Fuji…" ambos Tezuka y Ryoma dijeron al unísono.  
"La verdad, nunca pensé que iban a llegar aquí. Hay muchos mejores jugadores que ustedes aquí en Europa. Me _alegra _haberme movido aquí"

"Enserio? Por que la ultima vez que te vimos, estabas llorando por que te ibas" reto Tezuka.

Ryoma y Fuji se quedaron en shock, normalmente Tezuka no era tan fácil de provocar pero esta vez fue tan fácil que sabían que algo estaba mal.

"Aun era un niño y no sabia que era lo que quería"

"Aun eres un niño. Provocando a tu oponente…."

"Oponente? No van a pasar ni la primera ronda, y yo, yo voy a ganar este torneo"

"Ya veremos eso, no te hagas ilusiones, fuji_-kun_"

"Lo mismo te digo, Tezuka-kun"

En ese instante, Fuji se volteo y se fue platicando junto con su amigo. Tezuka termino de amarrarse los zapatos y después se fue a la fila. Ryoma lo siguió un tanto después.

La ceremonia era como todas las demás, muchas fotos, los himnos, discursos, presentaciones. Parecía como si nunca iba a acabar cuando por fin los dejaron irse a cambiar de nuevo. Esta vez, Fuji no estaba por ahí y Ryoma y Tezuka no hablaron entre ellos.

Al final, Ryoma había quedado en el mismo bloque que Fuji mientras que Tezuka estaba en el opuesto. Si Fuji y Ryoma no perdían, se iban a enfrentar en las semifinales. Tezuka solo podía esperar que Fuji llegara a las semifinales y después…

"_No quiero que Echizen pierda, pero quiero enfrentarme a Fuji..." _

Por que! Era la culpa de Ryoma, definitivamente, por que no pudo entrar en su mismo bloque. Así no sentiría culpa al derrotarlo o al querer que pierda. Hare que corra 200 vueltas a las canchas cuando volvamos, pensó el bochou.

Ryoma fue el primero en jugar y aunque al principio fue un tanto difícil, encontró la manera de ganarle. Mientras tanto Tezuka estaba apunto de terminar su juego, en 40 minutos justos. Como era de esperar del capitán de Seigaku, fue relativamente fácil. Fuji, empezó 5 minutos después de Tezuka y termino 10 minutos antes. Destrozando su oponente sin piedad alguna, jugando con el objetivo de ganar.

El día de hoy, Ryoma y Tezuka solo tenían dos partidos así que después de haberse cambiado, fueron con los demás. Sumire quiso hablar con ellos primero, preguntarles como se habían sentido, que pensaban del torneo, esa clase de información. Y aunque les había dicho que iba a tardar solo unos minutos, Sumire siguió hablando por más de una hora. Ryoma simplemente salio caminando como si nada, Tezuka lo llamo pero el pequeño nunca volvió.


	12. Un partido mas

Game. Set. Match- Chase Mauriello.

Era sorprendente, pero no inesperado. Había jugado bien, eso nadie se lo negaría, sin embargo no había sido prudente. Ryoma era demasiado terco y no tenia miedo de arriesgar un juego para poder superar lo que le estaba deteniendo. A nadie le sorprendió ver los inútiles intentos de sobrepasar aquella rotación extranjera que había hecho que perdiera. El mismo decidió arriesgar la victoria al experimentar con la velocidad y efectos de la pelota. Y había estado cerca, pero era demasiado tarde, el tiempo se le había acabado.

Ryoma salio de las canchas para así entrar a los lockers para cambiarse, ahí se encontró con Tezuka quien estaba cambiándose para ir a practicar en las canchas de ahí. El mayor miro al otro por unos segundos para así cerrar la puerta de su locker. "10 vueltas"

El otro soltó una risa mientras bajaba su cachucha, una sonrisa visible en su cara, no estaba nada sorprendido. "Por haber perdido?" cuestiono curioso.

"Por no haber ido a practicar cuando te lo ofrecí," respondió con simpleza. "perdiste por que bajaste tu guardia."

"Mas vale que no pierdas tu" sonrío Ryoma, "Seria una pena pensar que el capitán de Seigaku perdió contra un americano."

Tezuka le dedico una mirada y después partió del lugar para calentar antes de su partido en la noche. Seria difícil, pero tenia que ganar por que si ganaba iría contra Fuji Syusuke y el había decidido que le ganaría no importaba la consecuencias.

El tiempo pasó rápido, y antes de que se diera cuenta ya se le había acabado la hora en las canchas y tenia que cambiarse para su verdadero partido. Había visto partes de los partidos anteriores de su oponente y no podía negar que era fuerte. Su fuerte, dijeron los comentaristas y varios tenistas que habían competido contra el, era que podía mandar la pelota con un increíble efectos y fuerza, además le encantaba mandarlas en las esquinas. Conocía ha alguien que tenia esa tendencia pero por el momento no se acordaba del nombre, pero sabia que ya había jugado con alguien similar a su oponente de ahora y eso le daba algo de alivio.

El juego empezó, desde el principio fue difícil, su potencial se hizo notorio desde el momento en que Tezuka tuvo que regresar la primera pelota del juego. No era nada mas los efectos y poder sino la velocidad también era bastante. El juego seria bastante divertido.

Golpe liftado, cortado, liftado, cortado, dejada. Punto.

La adrenalina era bastante, su corazón latía fuerte y ruidosamente mientras corría de una lado a otro para responder la pelota que era regresada a su lado.

"Un punto mas. Un punto."

Era el tercer punto para partido para Tezuka, estaba cansado, estaba arto pero estaba decidido en ganar ese ultimo punto. Estaba tan cerca, tan solo necesitaba mandar su famoso tiro. Seria la primera vez en todo el torneo, lo estaba guardando para su partido en las finales pero la presión era demasiado en este momento.

No.

Guardaría ese tiro para las finales, lo había modificado y mejorado, todo para el partido que tendría en las finales. Todo para mostrarle a ese idiota de que en Seigaku, todavía había gente que era poderosa y mejor que el.

Moviendo su brazo hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que la otra lanzaba la pelota amarilla hacia el aire. Todo el peso de su cuerpo descargado en la pelota que viajaba hacia la otra cancha después de ser golpeada por la raqueta que tenia en la mano.

Ace. Game. Set. Match- Kunimitsu Tezuka.

Camino hacia la red para darle la mano a su oponente, este había sido uno difícil pero estaba agradecido de haber podido jugar contra el. Se dieron la mano y ambos se susurraron pequeñas palabras de gratificación. El otro camino hacia el juez del juego, le dio la mano para después agarrar sus cosas de la banca y retirarse. Tezuka le dio la mano al juez para luego ir de nuevo a las canchas y levantar su raqueta en modo de victoria, lanzo unas pelotas al público y después agarro sus cosas para retirarse también.

Estaba agotado pero estaba feliz, después de todo jugaría contra Fuji en la final, como lo había deseado. Al fin, después de todos estos años, Tezuka le enseñaría de que se había perdido al no estar en Seigaku.

* * *

A/N: Lo se, esta bastante chico pero es que no le podía poner mas. Próximo capitulo es el partido contra Fuji en las finales y probablemente el ultimo capitulo. Pero va a ver un epilogo que va a 'cerrar' el fanfic. Actualizare pronto ya que lo tengo medio escrito, solo falta hallar la inspiración que falta.


	13. La final prt 1

No dudaba que seria un partido interesante, hasta ahora no sabia de lo que Fuji era capas de hacer, ni cuanto había mejorado. Había evitado ver sus partidos a propósito, quería tener una sorpresa. De vez en cuando escuchaba en el cuarto de espera el puntaje o lo veía en la pantalla mientras se cambiaba. No le sorprendía ver que Fuji había tenido relativamente un partido fácil. El solo pensamiento de jugar contra Fuji le emocionaba pero al mismo tiempo le asustaba. No lo admitiría pero tenía miedo de los resultados. Seria capaz de vencerlo de nuevo o sus habilidades ya haba sido superadas?

El día anterior, el sueño le había abandonado, no importaba cuantas veces se volteara y acomodara Tezuka apenas pudo dormitar por unas cuantas horas. Apenas sentía que había podido dormir profundamente cuando la alarma se activo, anunciando el día que mas había esperado.

Se mantuvo callado durante el camino y al llegar Tezuka simplemente se marcho hacia el cuarto de espera. Faltaba tiempo para su partido, pero no podía esperar con los otros ya que su presencia, de alguna forma u otra, le causaba ansia. Los demás se fueron a ver a los alrededores, matando el tiempo como pudieran.

Eiji sin embargo, tenía algo que decirle a Tezuka. El mayor ya había entrado al cuarto y al intentar entrar haciéndose pasar por un jugador fue expulsado inmediatamente y casi fue prohibido del evento final. Pero al explicar que tenia que hablar con un jugador e insistir que era muy importante, el guardia acepto llamar a Tezuka. Al menos callaría la voz chillona del chico.

Tezuka no estaba feliz, de todas las personas que no quería ver, el era uno de los primeros. No sabría si podría aguantar los reclamos o demandas del pelirrojo y no quería explotar con el por que en realidad no se lo merecía.

"Hmn?" Seria lo mas que diría por ahora, Tezuka nunca hablaba mas de lo necesario.

Eiji se quedo callado, temiendo no decirle, pero el resultado de hacerlo. Si se reía? Si lo ignoraba? Si no lo tomaba de la manera en el que el lo había deseado? Tezuka podía ser muchas cosas, pero el no era cruel. Era un gran alivio recordar esa gran cualidad de su capitán.

"Es hoy."

No era muy descriptivo, pero fue suficiente para entender de que quería hablar el menor. Definitivamente no seria una plática fácil, pero tenía que ser hablada.

"Tezuka." Su semblante era tranquilo, una risa brillante formándose en sus labios pero también había pequeñas lagrimas formándose mientras Eiji intentaba decir lo que necesitaba decir. "Felicidades. Si así termino fue por que así era mejor. Solo…"su voz se convirtió en silencio. "Por favor, tráelo a casa."

Tezuka se limito a verle. No tenía la menor idea de que estaba hablando. No completamente de todos modos, pero lo suficiente para crear una respuesta. "Regresa con los demás."

Sonrío sabiendo que eso era un si departe de Tezuka. Eiji sonrío de nuevo y le agradeció para después seguir las órdenes de su capitán.

Tezuka entro de nuevo a la sala de espera, vio la hora y se dio cuenta que pronto seria su turno de usar las canchas de práctica. Decidió pasar a la sala de entretenimiento, donde había una tele y unos sillones que se veían extrañamente cómodos. Se sentó y sin darse cuenta había caído en un sueno ligero pero largo.

Tan pronto como sintió la mano en su hombro, se levanto, mirando a su alrededor, viendo como todos le miraban.

"Estas bien?"

Miro al señor que había hablado y asintió para después suspirar. "Me quede profundamente dormido. Lo siento mucho por las molestias."

El señor sonrío y negó con la cabeza. "No te preocupes. Nada mas te quería avisar que tu partido esta apunto de empezar. Como te quedaste dormido perdiste tu tiempo en la cancha de practica así que mas vale que vayas pronto para calentar." El señor le miro y noto, "No te has cambiado y creo que tu oponente ya esta listo."

Tezuka asintió. "Gracias y perdone por las molestias. Iré a cambiarme ahora." El mayor parecía feliz, le regalo una sonrisa antes de desearle suerte e irse.

Se marcho hacia los vestidores para cambiarse al short y camiseta con los que iba a jugar. Vio la hora y se dio cuenta de que todavía había tiempo, poco pero suficiente para cambiarse y tener unos minutos libres.

Al terminar, Tezuka dejo que su mente recorriera a la conversación que había oído de los demás tenistas hace tiempo. Fuji era gravemente insultado, todos aceptando que era un gran jugador pero era una terrible persona. A ninguno le haba caído bien el muchacho y hasta sentían odio hacia el. Unos aseguraban que el muchacho utilizaba drogas, si no para mejorar su juego, para uso personal.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz fuerte y cercana. "No es como lo planea pero el bastara. Mas vale que ganes."

La voz era tan familiar, Tezuka volteo a ver a su alrededor, estaba casi seguro que estaba solo en el cuarto. Espero, intentando escuchar algo mas, quería asegurarse de que se trataba de la persona que pensaba- el señor que estaba junto de Fuji, su entrenador.

Fuji salio del cuarto, le miro brevemente antes de marcharse hacia la cancha, se le veía-agobiado? El señor con el que Fuji estaba hablando salio segundos después, este le vio también pero en vez de irse se río en su cara. Como si fuera un chiste que el jugara contra su mas preciado jugador.

Tezuka decidió no hacer nada mas que retirarse, después de todo lo único en lo que se tenía que concentrar ahora era su próximo partido.

"Buena suerte, la necesitaras." Su risa era aun fuerte.

"Gracias."

12:00.P.M. Su partido acababa de empezar oficialmente.

Lo primero que Tezuka se dio cuenta del juego de Fuji fue que en verdad había mejorado y había encontrando esa motivación para ganar que le había faltado en Seigaku. No podía evitar pensar en cual era esa motivación y por que la había encontrado aquí y no haya.

Como todo mundo lo había esperado, el partido era sorprendente-la ferocidad que ambos jugadores tenían, el esfuerzo que cada uno tenía para regresar la pelota. Todo era sorprendente.

Y sin embargo, se podía ver como Fuji dominaba el partido-jugando con su presa con tiros que hacían que corriera detrás de la pelota de un lado al otro hasta que crecía cansado y ganaba el punto con una pelota a la red o una profunda hacia la base-en la esquina. Fuji tenia un tino sorpréndete, raramente iban fuera, Antes de que se dieran cuenta, el primero set se había acabado. Tezuka perdiendo tres a seis.

Ambos jugadores fueron a tomar un poco de agua y limpiarse el sudor para luego volver a la cancha.

Era el saque de Tezuka. Se acomodo en la línea, justo atrás y en la esquina-en donde le gustaba. Boto la pelota tres veces antes de lanzarla al aire con gracia mientras movía su raqueta hacia atrás de su cabeza. Segundos después estaba regresando la raqueta, haciendo contacto con la pelota en el momento deseado. La pelota salio volando hacia el otro lado y segundos después esta misma regreso-del lado contrario.

Izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha, centro y otras vez.

Una y otra vez, repitiendo el mismo patrón hasta que Fuji logro ganar el punto con un tiro de esquina que Tezuka no pudo alcanzar.

15-0.

"No lo dejare ganar el siguiente."

Como el primer set, el segundo se fue rápidamente, Tezuka apenas ganando un juego más que el anterior-cuatro a seis. Nunca se había sentido más desesperado que en ese mismo momento. Un set más y Fuji ganaría-con facilidad. Que acaso Fuji le había sobrepasado, que acaso era verdad que estaba mejor aquí?

Por primera vez, el capitán se sentía agobiado en un partido, sus emociones por su oponente bloqueando su habilidad para concentrarse.

El tercer set comenzó y esta vez Tezuka haría todo lo posible para darle batalla a su oponente. Dejaría de ver a Fuji Syusuke en el otro lado de la cancha y por primera vez desde que el partido había empezado lo vería como lo que era en esos momentos-un jugador que le estaba pateando el trasero.

Funciono, y después de un largo y fastidioso juego llegaron al set point-por tercera vez.

Fue gracias a un tiro corto que por fin gano el set seis a cuatro. Su primer set ganado y ahora tendría que ganar dos juegos más para vencerlo.

Durante ese descanso entre sets, Tezuka le miro, estaría preocupado por haber perdido el set? Quería ver como se veía Fuji con cara preocupada, ansiaba verla. Sin embargo lo único que logro ver fue el blanco vacío en sus ojos. Que estaría pensado, no lo podría descifrar.

Conforme mas avanzaba el partido, mas determinación les llegaba. De un lado al otro, Fuji intentando un ataque por la red y Tezuka pasando un tiro largo para que el otro no lo alcance. Extendiendo el brazo, Fuji logro alcázar el tiro, agregando un poco de efecto para que no saliera de la cancha. Tezuka intento otra vez, ahora uno mas profundo, esta vez Fuji no lo podría responder.

Se equivocaba.

Fuji se lanzo con toda confianza para alcanzar la pelota que iba al otro lado y la alcanzo-tarde.

40-30.

Un punto más y Tezuka ganaría ese juego. Volteo a ver a Fuji, un hábito que había creado durante este juego. Y por fin vio lo que quería ver, una mueca. Pequeña pero presente.

Se preparo para sacar de nuevo. Su usual saque llego a la cancha de Fuji pero la pelota nunca regreso

6-4.

Ultimo set, el que determinaría el ganador del torneo.

El set empezó con Fuji sacando y perdiendo el primer punto. La fuerza de los jugadores no había disminuido, si acaso había incrementado. Sin embargo, las tácticas se habían vuelto más calculadoras y meticulosas. Intentaban no arriesgar ni hacer errores no forzados. Ambos estaban decididos a ganar pero tomarían su tiempo para hacerlo.

"Cambio de cancha!"

4-3. 4-4. 4-5. 5-5.

Hasta el final, ambos dieron todo. Corrieron de un lado al otro, mandándolas largas y hacia la esquina para que el otro no pudiera regresarla. Alternando los efectos, la dirección, velocidad y fuerza en esperanza de ganar el ultimo set.

Ya era tiempo de utilizar su famoso drop shot y sabía que Fuji también tendría algo oculto-un nuevo Counter? No lo sabría pero ya era tiempo de jugar con todo, si seguían jugando con cuidado perderían.

6-5.

Un juego mas y Tezuka ganaría el torneo, su corazón latía fuerte y ruidosamente, le faltaba la respiración, había un timbre en su cabeza que no lograba apagar, su vista empezaba a ser fogosa. Estaba nervioso.

Fuji saco para que la pelota volviera a el rápidamente. Era aquí en donde debía utilizar su tiro personal. Se preparo, moviendo su brazo en posición al igual que sus piernas y cuando la pelota llego a el, le agrego el efecto deseado.

Ganaría el juego.

Sin embargo, Fuji lo había notado, recordando bien esa posición. Corrió hacia la red para alcanzarla antes de que tocara el piso ya que si lo hacia estaría perdido.

"No…"

Alcanzo la red y regreso la pelota con un golpe ligero, un golpe que apenas alcanzo pasar por la red. Sin embargo al resbalar su pie de enfrente para alcanzar la red, piso mal haciendo que todo su peso cayera en su tobillo, el cual estaba doblado.

* * *

A:N: Todavia falta un capitulo mas antes del epilogo, ya que el ultimo capitulo me salio muy grande lo corte para que fueran dos medianos en vez de uno grande. El siguiente capitulo saldra pronto dado que ya esta medio escrito. Ahora, tengo una pregunta, se les hace que Fuji esta siendo demaciado "Gary Stu"/"Larry Stu"/"Marty Stu? Como que siento que si...por favor digan para poder cambiarlo. Gracias por haber leido~ 


	14. La final prt 2

A/n: Una o dos groserias en esta parte. Solament aviso~

* * *

Se quedo sentado en el suelo por unos breves momentos, no parecía que estaba en terrible dolor pero aun así un señor ya se le había acercando para asegurarse que estaba bien.

"Puedo seguir."

6-6. Tie Break.

Fuji camino- casi cojeando pero al menos lo sabía disimular- hasta su lugar en la cancha. Le habían ofrecido un tiempo para que le revisaran el tobillo y se lo pudieran al menos vendar. Claro esta que Fuji se había negado y camino directamente a su posición en la cancha esperando que Tezuka sacara.

Tezuka le dio por su lado, sacando y continuando el juego. Parecía como si nada hubiera pasado y Fuji nunca se había caído. De un lado al otro, tiros cortos, derechas y revés hasta que llegaron a dos a tres.

Era cambio de cancha, pero Fuji fue a la red en vez y le indico a Tezuka que hiciera lo mismo. Cuando llego Fuji simplemente le susurro al oído. "Ganaste." Con eso le dio un ligero golpe en la espalda y fue a darle la mano al árbitro. Tezuka hizo lo mismo, mas sin embargo no podía creerlo.

Entonces su victoria fue oficial. "Game. Set. Match- Kunimitsu Tezuka."

Busco a Fuji con la mirada, le estaban atendiendo el tobillo mientras su entrenador le miraba con irritación, su cara era relajada.

En la ceremonia, ambos Fuji y Tezuka caminaron hacia el estadio que habían creado en tan solo unos minutos. Cuando Fuji se levanto de su asiento y subió el estadio, la gente le aplaudió hasta que el creador del torneo levanto las manos en busca de silencio. Después de haber ganado su atención y silencio, este hablo, felicitando a los jugadores, la gente y patrocinadores. Al final dejo que ambos jugadores dijeran unas palabras.

Fuji empezó.

"Gracias a todos por venir, es un gran honor haber jugado aquí y contra un jugador tan sorprendente. Siento mucho no haber podido terminar el juego pero espero que juguemos de nuevo." Tezuka asintió y Fuji se veía complacido. Fuji termino por agradecer a los que merecían y debían ser mencionados antes de pasarle el micrófono a Tezuka.

Al momento que Tezuka agarro el micrófono, la gente se levanto de sus asientos para aplaudirle. Que importaba que Fuji se hubiera retirado antes de tiempo, el partido había sido sorprendente y ambos merecían ser aplaudidos por tal.

El creador callo al público de nuevo, Tezuka prosiguió en agradecer a la gente y los organizadores del torneo, al igual que los patrocinadores, a Sumire por supuesto y al final agradeció a Fuji por un partido sorprendente. Recibieron sus trofeos y después de que el organizador diera otras palabras, el torneo acabo oficialmente.

"Fuji, espera." Tezuka le tomo de los hombros para que no escapara y lo volteo para que se vieran a los ojos. Le miro y el otro hizo lo mismo, las palabras se le habían escapado, su mente estaba en blanco.

"Me tengo que ir." Con eso, Fuji se retiro, su bolsa en su hombro, su trofeo adentro, guardado como si fuera algo de que avergonzarse.

Tezuka le persiguió, tomando sus cosas y dando algunos autógrafos, sabiendo que tenía que hacerlo.

"Pensé que eras un prodigio pero la verdad es que eso es pura mierda!" Los gritos rebotaban por todo el lugar, seguro estaban en el cuarto de donde habían salido la otra vez.

Tezuka no pudo evitar pero escuchar, dispuesto a entrar al cuarto si se llegaba a poner feo. "Tu simplemente no sirves para nada. Yo me tome las molestias de traerte hasta acá pero fue pura perdida de tiempo." Los gritos no disminuyan sino aumentaban. Cada vez se le oía mas enojado. "Te hubiera dejado haya, son esa vieja inútil." Respiro hondo, intentando calmarse un poco. Su intento inútil. "Sabes que, no quiero ver tu cara. Lárgate al club a entrenar, da vueltas hasta que yo vaya y te diga que pares. Después hablaremos más al fondo de esto. " Paro y después soltó una risa. "Te lastimarte el tobillo mi trasero. Eres un cobarde," Otra risa mas fuerte. "Tensai."

Su entrenador salio del cuarto, riendo aun como si le hubieran dicho el mejor chiste. Tan bueno que no le dio importancia al ver a Tezuka ahí. Simplemente se marcho, riendo aun.

"Fuji…"

No fue antes de que Tezuka dijera su nombre cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí. Lo volteo a ver y se encogió de hombros, una sonrisa formándose ligeramente en sus labios. La primera sonrisa desde que lo había vuelto a ver. Fue tan- hermoso y triste al mismo tiempo.

"Nunca pensé que fueras alguien que escuchara a escondidas, Tezuka."

El nombrado se encogió de hombros. "Me estaba cambiando, no lo hice por que así lo quería."

"Claro" río Fuji mientras caminada hacia la salida. "Fue bueno verte Tezuka pero no vuelvas a venir."

Ignorando sus palabras, aunque no iba a mentir que le habían dolido, Tezuka siguió hablando. "No piensas entrenar con el tobillo lastimado, verdad?" No lo volteo a ver, ni Fuji paro de caminar hacia la salida.

"No tengo opción." Para cuando termino de decir esas palabras, Fuji ya estaba afuera del edificio.

Tezuka lo siguió y lo alcanzo justo a tiempo, mientras se acomodaba la bolsa de hielo que le había puesto en el tobillo y se ajustaba la venda un poco menos apretada. Al ver que le había seguido, Fuji río amargamente.

"Te lastimaras mas"

Fuji simplemente río del comentario, evitando criticarlo ya que si lo hacia la conversación continuara y eso era lo que menos quería.

Al terminar de estirarse, Fuji empezó a trotar y Tezuka le siguió. Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar de nuevo.

Pararon enfrente de un edificio bastante grande, elegante y moderno. Desde las ventanas se podía ver las maquinas para hacer ejercicio. Era mas que obvio que los que venían aquí eran ricos, si no con suficiente dinero para gastar en lujurias como esta clase de clubs.

Entraron para ser bienvenidos por una muchacha joven de pelo negro y largo, una sonrisa brillante plantada en su cara. Al ver a Fuji, su sonrisa parecía hacerse más grande.

"Bienvenido, su padre dijo que vendría, le estábamos esperando." La chica le dio una toalla húmeda y una botella de agua fría. Volteo a ver a Tezuka, le miro de arriba abajo para pronto decirle que no era bienvenido. "Solo la familia Fuji y clientes pueden entrar."

Fuji volteo a ver a Tezuka para después empezar a caminar hacia una puerta de madera. "Viene conmigo." Su voz demandante y dura, no volteando a ver a ninguno mientras lo decía.

"Pero el seno dijo que-"

"Dije. Viene conmigo."

La muchacha no dijo más y se fue a su escritorio de nuevo, su sonrisa había desaparecido.

Tezuka siguió a Fuji silenciosamente mientras veía a su alrededor, definitivamente era un edificio sorprendente. Todo lo que se podía necesitar estaba ahí, incluyendo clases de toda clase de deportes y actividades para los más pequeños.

Al llegar a la pista para correr, Fuji se amarro sus agujetas de nuevo, se quito la bolsa de hielo que ahora era pura agua y empezó a correr. No volteo a ver a Tezuka para asegurarse si estaba ahí o si estaba corriendo a su lado. No parecía interesado en nada más que en correr.

"Le vas a hacer caso? No te esta viendo, no sabrá si lo haces o no."

"Perdí Tezuka, obviamente tengo que mejorar" su voz era normal, pero eso era lo que le preocupaba al otro. "Kaido siempre entrena el doble después de perder, no? No hay nada de malo en hacerlo."

"No cuando Kaido se lastima el tobillo y termina un partido antes de lo debido."

Fuji sonrío pero para Tezuka esa sonrisa era pura fanfarronea. "No te deje entrar para que me estuvieras fastidiando." Esa voz arrogante le enfurecía. Fuji no era así, Fuji no era arrogante ni le gritaba a otros o los mandaba.

"Entonces para que?"

Fuji río divertido. "Quería saber por que me habías perseguido hasta acá y que tenias que decir."

"Tengo mucho que decirte."

"Te estas tardando."

Tezuka no dijo nada, se quedo callado mientras corría al lado de Fuji. Era verdad que tenia tantas cosas que decirle pero en el momento no podía decir nada, su mente estaba en blanco- de nuevo.

Fuji río otra vez, una risa corta y arrogante. "Terminemos el juego."

El otro le vio, confundido y con incredulidad. No hace más de una hora, Fuji se había retirado de la final por su tobillo y ahora quería empezarlo de nuevo. Tezuka río como respuesta, una risa que pudo haber pasado como un comentario sarcástico.

"Tienes miedo?"

Tezuka le miro y negó con la cabeza, su cara aun mostraba incredulidad. "No voy a jugar contigo, eso es una estupidez." Su voz se había transformado a una de autoridad, la voz que utilizaba como capitán de Seigaku.

"Llevamos dos a tres, es nada mas a siete. Que no quieres saber el resultado?"

"Ya lo tengo. Gane, supéralo."

Fuji sonrío una vez mas, así le gustaba. Una parte de el extrañaba la autoridad de Tezuka y su forma de hablar y ser tan brusco con sus palabras. Estaba arto de ver como Tezuka no así nada más que preocuparse, quería ver al Tezuka de antes.

"La primera vez que jugamos, tu te habías lastimado el hombro causando que yo ganara fácilmente." Fuji le estaba viendo, una sonrisa apenas formada en sus labios. "Pero volvimos a jugar de nuevo, por que no había sido un juego justo."

"Y gane."

Fuji río y asintió, parecía divertido recordando los viejos tiempos. "Si, ganaste. Casi diría fácilmente." El menor miro al otro a los ojos y continúo. "Por favor dame este juego."

Ya no lo estaba demandando, ya no lo estaba manipulando en que jugaran ese juego. Estaba pidiéndolo- como jugador de tenis, como viejos amigos.

Tezuka asintió. "Solo el tie-break."

Era todo lo que Fuji quería.

"Por que?"

"No lo se."

A diferencia de la final del torneo, ambos jugadores habían jugado con sus viejas tácticas, Tezuka con su Tezuka-Zone, Zero Shiki Drop Shot, Zero Shiki Serve y todos sus tiros. Fuji había hecho lo mismo, jugando con todos sus Counters mas uno que aclamaba que había hecho no hacer mucho tiempo atrás.

Sin embargo el resultado había sido diferente, como Tezuka había temido, Fuji había ganado. Siete a cinco.

"Tenias miedo de perder, usaste tu tobillo como escusa!" era una acusación, no una pregunta.

Fuji se quedo callado, no sabia que decir y no podía decir algo incorrecto por que sabía que Tezuka lo usaría en su contra.

"Me lo había lastimado mucho antes, nunca me lo trate así que supongo que cuando me caí el dolor volvió."

Tezuka le miro, la acusación aun en sus ojos pero no la volvió a verbalizar. "Sabias que podías ganar, pero aun así te retiraste. Por que?"

No quería decir más, pero no podía evitar confesarse a Tezuka, sentía que al menos le debía una explicación. Simplemente no sabía como decirla.

"Ganar no era tan importante para mi como era para ti. Dejo de ser importante cuando vi..." Paro para modificar esa oración ya que simplemente había salido mal. "Hay muchos mas torneos, ganare otro."

"Que confiado." Reprimió Tezuka.

Fuji simplemente río.

Después de haber terminado el partido, ambos se sentaron en las únicas bancas que se encontraban cerca. No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba una hielera en donde había aguas y bebidas deportivas. Fuji había ido por unas aguas frías para ambos y después de un gracias ninguno volvió a hablar.

"Tenis. Nunca te intereso, verdad" Otra vez no era pregunta pero afirmación, era sorprendente como Tezuka podía averiguar tantas cosas.

Fuji río amargadamente y movió la cabeza en indicación de un no. "Por un tiempo" sonrío mientras veía su botella de agua detenidamente. "Dejo de ser interesante desde hace mucho tiempo."

"Sin embargo, querías saber si me podías ganar. Querías ver si ya me habías superado, pero no podías hacerlo en el torneo por que temías que afectara mi carrera como tenista."

Con una sonrisa y una pequeña risa Fuji asintió. "Algo así."

"Vete"

Fuji le miro confundido.

"Lo que sea que sea tu sueno, síguelo. Deja atrás a ese hombre. Escapa."

"Ya no sabes lo que dices Tezuka, ya no estas hablando coherente" Fuji río, sorprendido de lo espontáneo que podía ser el otro. "Esta bien, Tezuka. Anda que los demás se van a estar preocupando."

"Les prometí que te traería de regreso."

Le dolía oír eso, la verdad era que quería regresar con ellos y volver a los viejos tiempos pero sabía que la realidad era otra. "No te puedo ayudar en eso."

"Solamente prométeme una cosa."

"Lo pensare."

"Prométeme que te cuidaras" Volteo a ver el tobillo que estaba lastimado y después le miro a los ojos, asegurándose que había entendido. "Y que buscaras algo que te haga feliz."

"No te prometo nada, no se si lo puedo cumplir." Fuji paro y sonrío un poco para después acercarse a Tezuka. "Te extrañe Tezuka." Su voz apenas un susurro. "Dudo que nos volvamos a ver, por eso-" Fuji le dio un beso- uno corto pero apasionado, el último, el de despedida. El menor sonrío por última vez para así seguir corriendo.

Tezuka lo vio correr antes de irse, sabia que ya no había nada más que hacer y no ganaría nada en insistir. Su mente atarantada, enredada, repitiendo ese pequeño beso una y otra vez.

Al salir y haber llamado un taxi ya que el hotel en el que se hospedaban se encontraba lejos y el ya estaba cansado de haber corrido hasta haya y haber jugado, Tezuka saco su celular. Había solo una cosa más que decir a alguien más.

El teléfono no sonó mucho, casi luego, luego fue respondido por una voz chillona. "Tezuka? Que paso, donde estas!"

"Estoy en camino al hotel" su voz estaba calmada, tenia que hacerlo para decirle que Fuji no regresaría. "Eiji, lo siento pero parece ser que Fuji se quedara aquí por un tiempo mas"

Eiji no dijo nada por un tiempo, pero el castaño sabia bien que el pequeño estaba destrozado y le entendía. Sin embargo, lo último que Eiji le dijo le sorprendió.

"Entiendo." Casi podía ver una sonrisa en su boca, no sabía por que pero sabía que estaba sonriendo y eso le causaba que sonriera igual. "Tezuka, tenemos que celebrar tu victoria!" Eiji grito, emoción pura en su voz. "Ambas victorias."

Después de todo Tezuka le había ganado a Fuji en las finales y le había ganado a Eiji el corazón de Fuji. No fue hasta en ese momento que Tezuka entendió completamente lo que Eiji le había dicho antes de su partido y no sabia como lo había deducido o averiguado pero al menos le alegraba que no lo había tomado a mal.

De ahora en adelante, todo seria mejor. Para todos.


	15. Epilogo

Su nombre era famoso en ambos mundos-tenis y fotografía. Después de todo, Fuji Syusuke fue un jugador formidable, pese a que solamente hubiera jugado por 4 anos, en los cuales había jugado en los torneos mas importantes en el circuito. Los reporteros y entrenadores se había quedad impresionados por el potencial que tenia el muchacho y lamentaban que se había retirado cuando apenas estaba empezando su carrera, después de todo, apenas era un muchacho y tenia mucho tiempo para convertirse en un gran tenista.

Nadia supo nunca la razón por la cual Fuji se había retirado y Fuji no se había molestado en aceptar o negar las teorías que los reporteros inventaban. Simplemente les sonreía e insistía que no tenía comentarios al respecto. Y es que el ya había avanzado en la vida para poder hacer lo que siempre quiso. Y para su sorpresa, no tardo mucho en hacerse notar sobre sus compañeros en la universidad y recibir generosas cantidades de trabajos. Parecía que todo iba en torno hacia lo mejor, sobre todo después de que los reporteros al fin le dejaran en paz con sus teorías excéntricas para poder progresar a los nuevos jugadores que apenas entraban.

Como un cierto Tezuka Kunimitsu.

El cual, todos tenían el ojo en. Era imposible no sorprenderse con el potencial y energía el chico, parecía como si el tenis le era natural. Un natural prodigio. Pronto ese fue su apodo, El Prodigio. Pero Tezuka insistió en que no era nada parecido a eso y decirle de esa forma era un insulto para los demás jugadores. El apodo nunca volvió a ser nombrado en público. Sin embargo, Tezuka era invitado a varios torneos, de los cuales la gran mayoría eran importantes y su nombre era bien conocido en todas partes.

Y Fuji siempre estaba atento de esos torneos, siempre se encontraba buscando los resultados de sus partidos y su participación o ausencia de los torneos. Al igual, que siempre se encontraba escribiéndole, felicitándole o animándole cuando perdía sus partidos. Pero no decían más. Su conversación era basada puramente en tenis y el bienestar general del uno y el otro. Aparte del cacho de su vida que incluía el tenis, el otro no sabía nada más de su vida en general. Como por ejemplo, Tezuka no sabia que Fuji ahora estaba en la universidad con la carrera de fotografía y diseño en las afueras de Francia o que Fuji se había cambiado su apellido a petición de su padre. Y Fuji no sabia que Tezuka se iba a mudar a Alemania eventualmente, ni que personalmente se había asegurado que Fuji se había ido lejos de su padre semanas después de la última vez que se habían visto.

Su amistad no estaba nada cerca de donde había estado anos atrás y sabían que no mejoraría por unos anos más. Todavía había sentimientos, palabras y acciones que quizá hubieran cambiado las circunstancias y ambos lamentaban no haber actuado diferente cuando todavía había tiempo. Pero entendían que no podían hacer nada al respecto a esa altura. Entonces, al menos por ahora, se mantendrían en contacto para que luego, cuando ambos fueran más maduros, su amistad empezara a emendar poco a poco.

* * *

A/N: Un poco corto, pero eso fue todo lo me salio. Por otro lado, ahora si este es el final de esta historia y agradesco quienes la hayan leido, comentado y agregado a sus favoritos. Realmente se los agradesco!

Ahora, al escribir el epilogo me di cuenta que le puedo hacer continuacion (le tengo demaciado carino a esta historia xD), pero no la voy a hacer si la gente no la va a leer. O quiza la empiece, pero para mi propia entretencion, o sea no la subire aqui. Asi que si quieren continuacion de esta historia, digan.

Otra vez, gracias por haber leído y espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gusto haberla escrito!


End file.
